La Elegida
by AdmiRo
Summary: Una pequeña comunidad está convencida de una profecía que predice la llegada de la mano derecha de El Diablo. En el momento en que se avecina el 18º cumpleaños de seis mujeres nacidas en el sexto día del sexto mes, una serie de asesinatos causa el pánico en la comunidad. ¿Será la profecía real? Fiction Rated M (16 )
1. Sinopsis

**Mini Fan-Fic: La Elegida**

Sinopsis: Una pequeña comunidad está convencida de una profecía que predice la llegada de la mano derecha de El Diablo. En el momento en que se avecina el 18º cumpleaños de seis mujeres nacidas en el sexto día del sexto mes, una serie de asesinatos causa el pánico en la comunidad. ¿Será la profecía real?

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+). Adaptación de la película "Where the Devil Hides"

 _Escrito por: -AdmiRo_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

En el pueblo de Hobart Bay, Alaska, viven alrededor de cincuenta habitantes, los cuales son extremadamente religiosos al punto de vivir aislados de las comunidades avanzadas con tecnología.

Rechazan toda medicina avanzada y viven en casas construidas por sus propias manos, cosechan alimentos y tienen una vida aislada de las grandes ciudades, alejándose de las personas pecaminosas. La religión para ellos ha sido una forma de creer en algo.

Una profecía maligna predecía que seis mujeres nacidas en el sexto día del sexto mes serian puestas a prueba y una de ellas al cumplir los dieciocho seria elegida para ser la mano derecha del diablo.

 **06/06/1997**

El día seis del mes seis había llegado y seis embarazadas estaban a punto de dar a luz.

La primera mujer dio a luz a una niña llamada Alice. Luego la segunda mujer dio a luz a otra niña, de nombre Rosalie.

La tercer mujer dio a luz a una tercer niña, Bonnie. Luego la cuarta vio nacer a su hija mujer, Bella. Cuando la quinta comenzó a pujar, una de las parteras susurro por lo bajo:

-Es la maldición…

Y nació una nueva niña, Elena.

Aro Vulturi, el predicador de esta comunidad se dispuso a entrar en el establo, donde seis mujeres daban a luz a sus hijas.

-No puede estar aquí –susurro Esme, madre de Elena, viéndolo de mala manera.

-Si esa mujer tiene una niña, todas morirán –exclamo Aro furioso y todas las mujeres comenzaron a gritar desesperadas.

La sexta mujer pujo durante seis minutos y dio a luz a una niña, la sexta niña, Caroline.

-¡Es una niña! –exclamo la partera sosteniendo a la bebe.

Aro saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la primer bebe de la fila, Elena.

-¡Si tocas a mi hija voy a matarte! –exclamo Alaric, esposo de Esme, adelantándosele.

-Es la profecía, una de ellas será la mano derecha del diablo ¡hay que eliminarlas! –exclamo Aro.

-No tocaras a estas niñas –exclamo Charlie, padre de Bella, empujándolo.

Aro bufo furioso y amenazo a las familias con la expulsión de la comunidad.

-Podrás expulsarnos, pero no dejaremos que toques a nuestras niñas –explico Alaric Gilbert.

-La profecía no se llevara a cabo, lo prometo –exclamo Aro y se fue del establo furioso y lleno de rabia.

Abby, madre de Bonnie, la pequeña recién nacida, tomo a su beba en brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-El diablo vendrá por ti –susurro Abby mirando a su hija –Tengo que salvarte –exclamo luego y puso a la pequeña en su pecho.

Comenzó a apretarla contra su pecho, hasta que dejo a la niña sin respiración.

-¿Qué haces Abby!? –grito una de las parteras dándose cuenta de lo que la mujer había echo.

-La he salvado –exclamo Abby y tomo una de las tijeras, utilizadas para cortar los cordones umbilicales, que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y la introdujo en su garganta.

-¡Nooo! –grito la partera cuando la joven madre se suicido, luego de matar a su beba.

.

.

.

 **Actualidad 06/05/2015**

Las ahora cinco jóvenes tienen diecisiete años y faltan apenas un mes para su cumpleaños.

-¡Woooooow! –grito Bella lanzándose al agua con su ropa interior.

-¡Ven Caroline! –exclamo Elena mirando a su amiga sentada al borde del lago.

-Esto no está bien, no es un lugar permitido por los de nuestra comunidad… Podría venir algún ciudadano pecador y estaríamos rompiendo las reglas –respondió Caroline bufando.

-¿Esos jóvenes son pecadores? –pregunto Rosalie señalando a dos jóvenes que caminaban cerca del lago.

-Tenemos que irnos –exclamo Caroline mirando a sus amigas.

-Con calma –susurro Elena saliendo del agua y tomando una toalla para secar su cuerpo.

-Vamos Rosalie, sal del agua antes de ellos que lleguen a la orilla –exclamo Caroline.

Rosalie sonrió y espero a que los jóvenes se acercaran aun más.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca salió del agua desnuda exponiendo su cuerpo.

-¡Rose! –exclamo Alice saliendo rápidamente tomando una toalla, mientras los jóvenes las observaban.

Bella todavía estaba en el agua cuando los jóvenes se disponían a lanzarse al lago solo con su ropa interior.

La joven dio unos pasos y tropezó con un pozo en la tierra, sumergiéndose.

-¡Bella! –exclamo Alice metiéndose en el agua.

Uno de los jóvenes nado hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos, sacándola del agua rápidamente.

Mientras el joven, llamado Edward, sacaba a Bella del agua desmayada, Rose se disponía a mostrarle su cuerpo a Emmett, el otro joven que estaba en el lago.

-Bonito cuerpo –susurro el joven mirándola con perversión.

Ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior seduciéndolo.

Mientras tanto Edward le daba respiración boca a boca a la adolescente Bella que estaba inconsciente.

La joven reacciono y largo una gran cantidad de agua por la boca al toser.

-Oh por dios Bella ¿estás bien? –pregunto Elena acercándose a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió ella aun tosiendo.

-Deberían tener más cuidado, el lago tiene bajadas y subidas, es peligroso –explico Edward.

-Lo sabemos –contesto Caroline tomando a Bella de los brazos mientras la envolvía en una toalla –Debemos irnos –exclamo luego mirando a sus amigas.

-Hasta luego –susurro Rose mirando a Emmett de forma provocativa mientras se ponía su vestido celeste.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto Edward mirando a Bella.

-Sí, gracias –respondió ella sonriéndole.

-¿Bella verdad? –pregunto él curioso.

-Sí, mi nombre es Bella –respondió ella avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Edward –exclamo él mientras las jóvenes se alejaban.

Luego Bella volteo y le dedico una sonrisa a Edward antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Caminaron unos metros y la joven Caroline se puso furiosa.

-Les dije… No tendríamos que quebrantar las reglas de la comunidad, Bella podría haber muerto y… ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho? Esos muchachos son pecadores… ¡Rose! –exclamo mirando a la joven Rosalie que estaba perdida en un sueño con el musculoso Emmett.

-Ya déjame en paz Caroline –exclamo Rose furiosa y se dirigió a su casa.

-Se ha ofendido –susurro Elena y corrió tras de ella.

-Me da igual, voy a casa –contesto la rubia Caroline y se alejo de las jóvenes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –pregunto Alice mirando a Bella.

-No es necesario, estoy bien –respondió ella.

-Lindo primer beso –exclamo Alice mientras se alejaba de Bella.

-¿Primer beso? –pregunto Bella confundida.

Alice asintió riendo y se dirigió a su casa correteando.

Al ingresar a su casa, la joven vio a su padre recostado en el sillón.

-Voy por agua al pozo –exclamo tomando una cubeta.

-Está bien –respondió Carlisle, su padre.

La joven camino hasta el pozo que se encontraba detrás de la iglesia y se dispuso a sacar agua, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero nunca había tenido miedo, nunca había sucedido nada malo en Hobart Bay.

-Padre, me pongo en tus manos –cantó Alice mientras subía la cubeta –En tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu –susurro luego silbando.

Luego un ruido altero a la joven.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto asustada.

Las pisadas sobre las hojas secas asustaron a la joven al punto de soltar la cubeta por el pozo.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo luego intentando subir nuevamente la cubeta.

El crujido de las pisadas comenzó a ser cada vez más y más cercanas.

-¿Quién está ahí? –volvió a preguntar la joven y una persona encapuchada se le vino encima –Ahhhhhhhh –grito la joven frenética cuando el "encapuchado" la ataco con un cuchillo.

La apuñalo tres veces en el estomago y luego la lanzo por el pozo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Al día siguiente el pueblo se reunió en la capilla._

-Mi hija ha desaparecido –exclamo Carlisle ante la comunidad.

-Tu hija se ha escapado porque no soportaba la vida en la comunidad –exclamo Aro furioso.

-Ella no escaparía nunca –reparo el señor Cullen –Fue a buscar agua al pozo y jamás volvió, algo malo le ha sucedido –susurro luego.

-Nadie va a buscarla, si desea volver será juzgada por su huida de la comunidad –explico Aro parado frente a un atril.

-¡Ella no ha huido! –exclamo Carlisle furioso.

-Si vuelves a gritar en mi templo serás expulsado –comento Aro señalándolo.

-Cálmate Carlisle, la encontraremos –susurro Charlie, padre de Bella.

.

.

.

-Ella no habría escapado nunca –comento Rose mientras caminaba junto a sus ahora tres amigas.

-Algo le sucedió –exclamo Elena preocupada.

-Quizás los jóvenes de la ciudad le hicieron daño –exclamo Caroline.

-¡No seas estúpida Caroline! ¿Para qué o mejor dicho, porque le harían daño? –pregunto Rose furiosa.

-Porque son unos pecadores y quien sabe que hay en sus mentes podridas –susurro la joven católica.

-Ya basta, no peleen –exclamo Bella tomando a Rose del brazo.

-Ella es la que insinúa tonterías –exclamo Rose señalando a Caroline.

-Caroline vamos a casa –exclamo Bill, el padre de la joven.

-Si padre –respondió ella y se fue al lado de su madre Elizabeth, una mujer algo enferma de los nervios.

-Tenemos que buscar a Alice –susurro Bella mirando a Elena.

-Por la tarde nos reuniremos aquí mismo y saldremos en su búsqueda ¿entendido? –pregunto Elena mirando a sus amigas.

-Claro –respondió Rose.

-Estaré aquí –confirmo Bella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Elena estaba almorzando en su casa.

-Alice no se ha escapado –susurro la joven mirando a su padre.

-Tú y tus amigas viven desafiando los límites de la comunidad Elena –exclamo Isobel, su malvada madrastra.

Elena la ignoro por completo y luego se levanto de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Isobel de mala gana.

-A dar una vuelta –exclamo la joven.

-Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas jovencita –exclamo la madrastra levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Ambas, ya basta! –exclamo Alaric furioso –Ve a dar una vuelta –le ordenó luego a Elena.

Elena asintió y salió furiosa golpeado la puerta de la entrada con fuerza.

-La odio, la odio con todo mi ser –exclamo mirando al cielo –¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –exclamo luego sollozando en el pasto.

-¿Elena? –pregunto Bella acercándose a ella –¿Qué sucedió?

-Isobel, ella me odia… Y yo a ella –explico la joven.

-Esa mujer es una tonta –comento Bella.

-Quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí… No entiendo porque Dios la alejo de mi lado… No puedo entenderlo –susurro Elena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco entiendo amiga, es muy injusto –susurro Bella consolándola.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Rose acercándose.

-Isobel –exclamo Bella haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-¡Otra vez esa bruja! –exclamo Rose furiosa.

-Ya está, no importa… Ahora tenemos que pensar en Alice –comento Elena levantándose.

-Tu ve al lago –dijo Bella señalando a Rose –Yo iré a la frontera de la ciudad, y tu Elena recorre el bosque donde se encuentra el pozo, según su padre allí fue donde se dirigía la última vez que la vio –comento luego la joven.

-¿Caroline no vendrá? –pregunto Rosalie.

-Obviamente no –susurro Bella y comenzó a alejarse.

Elena tomo el camino de tierra y luego se desvió hacia el bosque donde se encontraba el pozo principal y más cercano a la casa de Alice.

Rose camino hasta el lago donde vio por última vez a su amiga y se dispuso a revisaba entre las hojas caídas para ver si había algún indicio de Alice, si había vuelto por algo, o alguien… Pocos minutos más tarde, escucho unos pasos…

-¿Quién está ahí?! –grito Rose asestada.

-Soy yo, Emmett –exclamo el joven castaño y musculoso.

-Hola –susurro ella pícaramente.

Obviamente Rose no tenía intenciones de llegar virgen al matrimonio y tampoco de seguir en la comunidad donde había nacido. Sus aspiraciones iban mas allá, sexo, alcohol, diversión, muchachos y descontrol, algo que en Hobart Bay no iba a encontrar jamás.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto el joven de unos veintitantos.

-Busco a una amiga, Alice, se ha perdido –contesto Rose.

-¿Quieres darte un chapuzón? –pregunto Emmett quitándose la camisa.

-Mmmm… Claro –exclamo Rose quitándose el vestido.

.

.

.

Bella había tomado el camino hacia la salida de Hobart Bay. Estaba a pocos metros de la ciudad principal llena de personas "pecadoras" tal como las llamaban en su comunidad. No debía acercarse demasiado, no estaba permitido, pero… ¿Y si Alice estaba allí? ¿Y si había escapado por algún muchacho?

La joven Swan tomo valor y se adentro en la "ciudad del pecado". Camino un par de calles observando a las personas que vestían algo extravagantes, mientras ella utilizaba una especie de sotana blanca sin estilo y se sintió algo apartada y fuera de lugar.

Llego hasta una comisaria y le pareció una buena idea hablar con el oficial a cargo de la zona para ver si alguien había visto a Alice.

Entro en la comisaria, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué necesita señorita? –pregunto un oficial.

-¿Podría hablar con el oficial a cargo? –pregunto ella incomoda.

-Señor Masen –exclamo el hombre tocando la puerta de una oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? –comento una voz masculina.

-Una joven de la comunidad de Hobart Bay esta aquí –susurro el hombre.

Todos sabían que ella no era de allí y que era de la comunidad religiosa de Hobart Bay.

-Dile que pase a mi oficina –susurro el oficial a cargo.

-El jefe la espera dentro –susurro el hombre mirando a Bella.

Bella asintió y luego avanzo hasta la puerta.

-Permiso –susurro ella al entrar.

-Pase –exclamo el hombre.

Al ingresar, Bella tenía la cabeza gacha, signo de sumisión y respeto hacia el oficial, cuando levanto su mirada noto que era aquel muchacho del lago, el que la había salvado, Edward…

-¡Edward! –exclamo ella atónita.

-Bella –respondió el sonriendo.

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor ¿Masen verdad?

-Edward para ti –respondio èl.

-Una amiga mía ha desaparecido y quería hacer una especie de denuncia, pero sin que se enteren los de mi comunidad, porque si saben que estuve aquí me expulsaran de la comunidad –explico la joven.

-Entiendo, ¿Quién desapareció? –pregunto Edward señalándole a Bella la silla delante de su escritorio.

Ella asintió y se sentó lista para contarle a Edward como había desaparecido Alice.

-¿Ella no escaparía de la comunidad? –pregunto Edward.

-No, nunca lo haría –explico Bella.

-Entonces algo pudo haberle pasado –comento el joven policía de veintisiete años, ojos grisáceos y cabello castaño claro.

-Si averigua algo me gustaría que me lo informara, yo debería volver a mi casa, se preocuparan por mi y tendré problemas –respondió Bella.

-Este es mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando necesites, si sabes algo de ella avísame y seguiré la pista con gusto, es mi trabajo –susurro Edward dándole una tarjeta con su número privado.

-Gracias señor Masen –comento ella tomando la tarjeta algo avergonzada.

-Dime Edward, por favor –suplico él y ella sonrió.

-Edward –comento Bella y se dirigió de vuelta a Hobart Bay, antes de que su padre la regañara por estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Elena camino hasta llegar al pozo y allí encontró la cubeta de Alice llena de agua.

-¿Alice? –pregunto la joven mirando para todos lados.

¿Por qué dejaría la cubeta llena aquí y luego escaparía? No tiene sentido pensó.

Tomo la cubeta y fue hasta el centro del pueblo, al punto de encuentro donde llevarían las pistas de Alice.

-¡Hey! –grito Bella corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Elena preocupada.

-He visto a Edward, el joven del lago –susurro.

-¿Dónde?

-He ido a la comisaria de la ciudad, hice la denuncia… Sé que no debería, pero no voy a dejar que a Alice le pase algo malo solo por culpa de Aro que no quiere ayuda externa de la policía.

-¿Él es policía? –pregunto Elena intrigada.

-Sí, es el jefe de la comisaria –explico Bella riendo.

-Él te gusta, se nota –exclamo Elena riéndose.

Bella se sonrojo y asintió como una niña avergonzada.

-¿Qué has encontrado? –preguntó Bella al ver la cubeta.

-La cubeta llena de agua… ¿Por qué llenaría la cubeta y la dejaría ahí no mas en el medio de la nada? ¿Por qué no llevarla a casa y luego escapar? –pregunto Elena sintiéndose una detective.

-Esto se pone cada vez más extraño –susurro Bella y ambas se sentaron en los escalones de la iglesia a la espera de Rose que estaba cerca del lago "buscando pistas".

 _Mientras tanto en el lago…_

-Ha sido increíble –susurro Rose mirando a Emmett mientras se vestía.

-Lo sé niña, me ha gustado mucho follarte –exclamo él poniéndola contra un árbol.

-Bésame –susurro ella provocativamente.

-Eres una niña muy traviesa –exclamo él tocándola por debajo de la falda.

-Ahhhh –jadeó ella y cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por Emmett.

Podía sentir sus labios tibios recorrer su cuello, la respiración de Emmett se acelero rápidamente y la tomo de ambos brazos tirándola al suelo frio.

-¿Qué haces Emmett? –susurro ella abriendo sus ojos picaros y lo que vio fue terrible.

Emmett estaba muerto, apuñalado por la espalda.

-¡Ayuda! –grito Rose levantándose desesperada, alguien había matado a Emmett frente a sus narices.

Sacudió al joven con fuerza por si éste aun vivía, pero no, estaba tieso y sin vida.

-¡Emmett! –exclamo ella asustada sollozando.

Luego un ruido entre las hojas del bosque la puso alerta.

-¿Quién está ahí?! –grito la joven quitándole el cuchillo de la espalda a Emmett para defenderse de un posible agresor.

Que asco pensó la joven al quitar el cuchillo del cuerpo de Emmett.

El silencio se apodero del lago, todo estaba quieto y petrificado… Rose estaba aterrada, decidió comenzar a correr antes de que fuese tarde y no pudiese ver el camino, el sol ya estaba bajando.

Corrió un par de metros y un golpe en la cabeza la noqueo por completo.

Confundida al rato despertó al lado del pozo donde supuestamente había estado Alice por última vez.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida intentando levantarse.

Toco su cabeza y estaba llana de sangre, había sufrido un gran golpe, ¡alguien la había atacado!

Rose asustada se levanto por completo y se dirigió al pozo, donde asomo su rostro. Luego volteo y un encapuchado se le vino encima.

-Ahhhhhhhh –grito la joven desesperada.

El encapuchado la tomo del cuello y lo partió con frialdad. Luego empujo su cuerpo al pozo, justo donde estaban el de su amiga Alice y su amante Emmett, bien en el fondo.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no vuelve? Ya es casi de noche –comento Elena preocupada por Rose.

-Tendríamos que ir al lago a buscarla ¿y si le paso algo? –exclamo Bella exaltada.

-Vamos –susurro Elena dejando la cubeta a un lado y ambas caminaron hasta el lago en busca de Rose, su nueva amiga desaparecida.

Al llegar ambas vieron un lago calmado y sin gracia. Nadie se encontraba allí, estaba desierto.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? –pregunto Bella ansiosa.

Ambas observaron el lugar de arriba abajo, pero no encontraron nada, decidieron volver a sus casas antes de que la noche las cubriera por completo y caminaron juntas hasta llegar a la iglesia, donde Elena tomo la cubeta de Alice y la llevo hasta su casa para comentarle a su padre.

Al ingresar escucho a su padre, Alaric, discutir con su madrastra.

-Ella es perseguida por el diablo –exclamo Isobel furiosa.

-No hay ninguna profecía, es todo mentira Isobel… ¡Todo es mentira! –exclamo su padre con postura rígida y frívola.

-Tu esposa fue exiliada por hacer brujería e invocaciones al demonio, no me digas que no hay tal profecía…. –susurro la madrastra.

-¿Mi madre fue exiliada? –exclamo Elena ingresando en la discusión.

Al parecer su madre no había muerto, sino que había sido exiliada de la comunidad por hacer tratos con el diablo.

-Elena –susurro Alaric.

-¿Mi madre está viva y me has mentido todos estos años?

-Tu madre se equivoco y pago el precio… Yo intentaba protegerte –susurró su padre mirándola.

-¿Protegerme de que, de quien? ¿De mi madre? ¡Eres un mentiroso! –exclamo Elena furiosa y salió disparada de la casa.

Sollozando camino hasta la casa de Isabella, intentando buscar consuelo. Al llegar vio por la ventana a los padres de la joven discutir.

Observo unos segundos y se dio la vuelta, no quería ver más discusiones, necesitaba tranquilidad.

-Hola –susurro a voz de un joven en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto ella asustada.

-Soy nuevo en el pueblo, el padre Aro Vulturi me dio trabajo en su campo –explico el joven misterioso.

-Estas en la oscuridad y no puedo ver tu rostro –comento Elena acercándose.

El joven se acerco al foco de luz que provenía de la iglesia y dio a conocer su rostro, un rostro angelical, con unos grandes ojos de color verde, cabello castaño oscuro, labios carnosos, algo rosados y tez pálida.

-Soy Elena –murmuro la joven.

-Damon –exclamo él mirándola fijamente.

-Bienvenido –comento Elena incomoda.

-Gracias –susurro él y luego pregunto acercándose -¿Por qué lloras?

-He peleado con mi padre –explico ella secándose las lagrimas.

-Oh –musito Damon y toco el hombro de la joven Elena.

Ella se sonrojo de vergüenza al tacto con Damon y susurro:

-Tengo que volver a casa, mi padre se pondrá furioso y será peor…

-Te acompaño –comento él.

-No es necesario, gracias Damon –respondió Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Camino hasta su casa algo apresurada, ya que la noche estaba oscura y el miedo la inundaba.

Algo avergonzada por el sentimiento que le provoco Damon, traspaso la puerta de su casa con rapidez y se encerró en su habitación para pensar en ese joven misterioso que la atraía tanto.

-¡Elena! –exclamo Alaric fuera de la habitación.

-Déjame en paz –susurro ella del otro lado.

-Déjame explicártelo –comento su padre.

Elena abrió la puerta furiosa y exclamo:

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Dónde vive?

-Tranquila hija…

-¿Tranquila? ¡Dime donde vive! –grito la joven.

-En la ciudad –comento Alaric apenado.

-¿En la ciudad? ¿Al lado de nuestra comunidad?

-Si –respondió Alaric.

-¿Ella ha estado tan cerca de mí y nunca lo habías dicho?!

-Fue desterrada –explico su padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pensaba como ustedes?

-Porque invocaba al diablo –comento Isobel detrás de Alaric.

-¡Tu vete maldita bruja! –exclamo Elena furiosa con su madrastra.

-¡Elena! –grito Alaric.

-Me han mentido todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo han podido?

-Era por tu bien –explico su padre.

-Ella traerá la desgracia a esa tierra –exclamo Isobel señalando a Elena.

-¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas? ¿Qué te hice?! –grito Elena sin entender porque siempre su madrastra la trataba como si fuera un "bicho raro".

-¡El diablo vendrá por ti! –exclamo Isobel.

-¡Ya basta Isobel! –grito Alaric tomándola del brazo.

-Es la profecía, alguna de las cinco se irá con él y nos destruirá –grito Isobel.

-¿Con él? ¿Te refieres al diablo? ¿Qué cinco? ¡Estás loca! –grito Elena y cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza -¡Ya déjenme en paz! –grito luego.

-Lo lamento hija, lo lamento –susurro Alaric fuera de la habitación y luego un silencio invadió la casa.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Elena –exclamo Bella fuera de la casa.

La joven se despertó y se acerco a la ventana.

-Baja –susurro Bella señalándole que bajara.

-Ahora voy –exclamo Elena, tomo una bata blanca, se la puso y bajo por las escaleras.

Salió por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y se dirigió a donde la esperaba Bella.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Noticias de Rose o Alice?

-No, nada de eso, pero anoche mis padres estaban discutiendo y escuche cuando mi madre decía que tenía miedo de que el diablo viniera por mí…

-Anoche Isobel me dijo algo similar… Y hablo de "las cinco" ¿seremos nosotras?

-Creo que algo malo está sucediendo, algo esconden nuestros padres –comentó Bella.

-Mi madre esta vivía, no ha muerto –explico Elena.

-¿Qué?! –exclamo Isabella sorprendida.

-Me han mentido todo este tiempo, dicen que fue desterrada por invocar al diablo –explico.

-¿Desterrada? ¿Y donde vive ahora?

-En la ciudad, a pocos kilómetros de mi… Y nunca lo supe.

-Eso es terrible, ¿Cómo han podido mentirte así? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso tu padre?

-No lo entiendo, no puedo comprenderlo, estoy furiosa con él… Quiero ver a mi madre, voy a averiguar donde esta e iré a visitarla –comento Elena.

-Yo te acompaño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Quizás podemos pedirle información a Edward, es policía.

-¿Edward? ¡Opa! ¿Estás enamorada Isabella? –pregunto Elena riéndose.

-¡No! ¡Tonta! Solo digo que él es policía y puede tener datos –susurro Bella sonrojada.

-Si claro, tu quieres verlo, no mientas –exclamo Elena empujándola.

-A las 14 hay una reunión en la iglesia, los padres de Rose se han dado cuenta de que algo le ha sucedido, te veo allí y luego nos encontramos aquí para ir a la ciudad a hablar con Edward. Tiene que ayudarnos, Rose y Alice están desaparecidas, no puede ser una coincidencia.

-No es una coincidencia, algo raro está sucediendo en Hobart Bay –respondió Elena.

-Nos vemos –susurro Bella corriendo hacia su casa.

-Adiós –respondió Elena saludándola con la mano.

-¿Elena? –pregunto su padre acercándose.

-Déjame en paz –respondió ella furiosa.

-Deberíamos hablar, yo no he querido mentirte, lo hice por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien? ¡Me has alejado de mi madre! –exclamo ella empujándolo.

-Lo lamento hija, perdóname –exclamo Alaric llorando.

Elena ni lo miro, camino de vuelta a la casa, entro en su habitación y se puso la ropa para asistir a la iglesia.

-Voy a la iglesia –exclamo saliendo por la puerta principal.

-¿No vas a comer? –pregunto su padre, pero ella no respondió.

Camino hasta la iglesia, aunque faltaba casi media hora para la reunión, en el trayecto, pasó por las tierras de Aro, el predicador.

Observo con detenimiento, esperando ver a Damon, el misterioso joven que trabajaba en las tierras de Aro.

-Buenos días –susurro una voz.

-Oh –exclamo ella al darse vuelta y encontrarse con Damon –Hola –contesto luego.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? –pregunto intrigado.

-Incomoda –respondió ella.

-¿Muchos problemas en casa? –pregunto el mirándola de forma extraña.

-Si –respondió ella algo avergonzada de su familia –¿Estás trabajando? –pregunto luego.

-Así es…

-El sol está algo fuerte, ¿no te hará mal?

-No te preocupes por mi linda –susurro.

Elena se sintió alagada y se sonrojo al instante.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –pregunto él sosteniendo un hacha en la mano derecha.

-Me encantaría…

Damon salto el vallado de madera y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

Todavía en sus manos llevaba el hacha.

-¿Ya has visto el lago? –pregunto Elena.

-No, todavía no –susurro él.

-¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Claro que si, a tu lado es un placer –respondió Damon.

Caminaron un poco más, y Elena en el trayecto le conto parte de su historia, la bien la de su madre… Como "supuestamente" había muerto, pero en realidad estaba viva y exiliada de la comunidad.

Al llegar al lago, la joven se sentó en la orilla.

-Hermoso lugar –exclamo él mirándola fijamente –Y contigo aquí, mucho mejor…

Elena se sintió algo incomoda, ya que nunca había recibido tantos elogios, los muchachos de su comunidad eran más bien fríos, y Damon, Damon era candente.

Su cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera en llamas, Damon soltó el hacha, dejándola a un lado y se sentó con ella, luego tomo su mano con dulzura y acerco su rostro.

Sus labios estaban a solo un par de centímetros, cuando unos jóvenes de la ciudad llegaron para molestia de la "pareja romántica" gritando y saltando al agua.

-Son de la ciudad –comento Elena –Deberíamos irnos –exclamo luego levantándose.

-Te acompaño a casa –susurro Damon.

-Mejor a la Iglesia, que hay una reunión importante -explico ella.

Damon asintió, tomo el hacha y la acompaño hasta la iglesia en silencio. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos con su "casi beso".

Al llegar, Damon saludo a Elena con un beso en la mejilla.

Que labios más fríos pensó Elena y se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Elena! –grito Alaric en la puerta de la iglesia observándola.

-Tengo que irme, disfrute el paseo…

-Yo igual –respondió él mirándola fijamente.

-Adiós –susurro ella.

-Adiós Elena –exclamo Damon que seguía mirándola.

-¿Quién es ese?! –exclamo Alaric tomando a Elena del brazo.

-Un amigo –respondió ella furiosa soltándose.

-No te metas con ese joven, no me gusta –exclamo su padre levantando el tono de voz.

-Es un ayudante de Aro –respondió ella justificándolo.

-Es nuevo en la comunidad, y últimamente están pasando cosas extrañas, no quiero que hables más con ese muchacho…

-Ese muchacho se llama Damon –exclamo Elena y entro furiosa a la iglesia y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó al lado de Isabella.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto en venir? Me preocupes… –susurro Bella.

-Lo siento –contesto Elena y Aro rápidamente pidió silencio.

-Como sabrán, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale se han escapado de la comunidad –comento Aro.

-¿Qué dice este maniático? Ellas no escaparon –susurro Bella en el oído de Elena.

Elena asintió y volvió a mirar a Aro con desprecio.

-Rosalie Hale rompió muchas veces las reglas de nuestra comunidad. Por decisión de esta iglesia, si ella decidiese volver luego de su huida no será recibida –exclamo Aro furioso.

Camille y Klaus, padres de Rosalie lloraban desconsoladamente, sabían que habían perdido a su hija para siempre, había sido exiliada.

-Ella no ha escapado –exclamo Bella furiosa.

-¡Callate niña tonta! –exclamo Aro señalándola.

-Estábamos buscando a Alice y desapareció, algo le ha pasado, alguien le hizo daño, estoy segura –exclamo la joven frenética.

-Como verán, sus hijas viven rompiendo las reglas de la comunidad, habían salido sin permiso a buscar a otra joven que había escapado anteriormente –comento Aro.

-Nadie escapo, algo les ha sucedido –exclamo Elena levantándose.

-¡Siéntense, ambas! –grito Aro.

-Alguien les hizo daño, quizás estar heridas en algún lugar, y ustedes siguen aquí en esta iglesia hablando de cosas sin sentido… ¡Tendrían que buscarlas! –grito Bella y su madre Renee la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-Siéntate –exclamo su madre con voz ronca.

Bella la observo y no pudo creer como su madre se ponía en su contra.

-Controlen a sus hijas, o serán exiliadas –exclamo Aro señalando a los padres de las dos jóvenes.

Alaric se levanto y tomo del brazo a Elena, sacándola de la iglesia.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamo ella.

-A casa, ahora –ordeno él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te exilien por culpa de Rosalie Hale que se ha escapado con un muchacho seguramente.

-¿Y qué hay de Alice?

-Quizás escapo porque estaba cansada de cuidar de su viudo padre Carlisle –comentó Alaric.

-Ella no es así –exclamo Elena –No la conoces.

-Ya no importa, tú eres mi prioridad y voy a protegerte.

-¿De qué quieres protegerme, de mi madre?

-¡Tu madre ya no existe!

-¡Mi madre está viva! –exclamo Elena furiosa zafándose de las manos de su padre.

-Elena… ¡Elena! –gritó Alaric mientras corría a su hija.

-¡Déjame sola! –grito ella y el se tropezó con una roca.

La joven volteo y vio la oportunidad justa para huir de su padre que la estaba ahogando, comenzó a correr y se adentro en el bosque.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Bella espero a Elena detrás del parque de su casa.

-¿Dónde te metiste? –pregunto Bella en voz alta dando vueltas en círculos.

De repente escucho gritos dentro de la casa de los Gilbert, se acerco a una ventana y se quedo escuchando la discusión entre Alaric y su esposa.

-El diablo vendrá por ella, ¡lo sabes! –grito Isobel desquiciada.

-¡Deja de decir eso! La profecía es una mentira –exclamo Alaric.

-La profecía es real, el diablo vendrá por ella –contesto la mujer.

-¡La profecía es mentira! –grito Alaric y golpeo a su mujer con una bofetada.

Bella se tapo la boca para no gritar del susto y corrió hacia su casa.

¿El señor Gilbert acababa de golpear a su mujer? ¿Dónde está Elena? ¿La tendrá encerrada? ¿Le habrá hecho algo? pensó Bella asustada.

Camino a casa vio un coche de la policía ingresar al pueblo.

Se quedo mirando escondida detrás de un árbol y observo que un oficial se bajaba del coche a hablar con Aro, el predicador.

A los pocos minutos se bajo del coche Edward.

Rápidamente y sin preámbulos comenzó a discutir con Aro…

Bella se quedo esperando que Aro despareciera de la escena para hablar con Edward.

Luego de un par de palabras, Aro se fue furioso y les grito una sarta de insultos.

-¡Edward! –grito Bella cuando este estaba por subir a la patrulla.

-Isabella –exclamo él aliviado de verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es por Alice?

-No, es por Emmett… Desapareció y la última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta al lago, donde nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, que raro, Rosalie también se dirigió al lago y luego no volvió a casa…

-¿Desapareció otra amiga tuya? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Sí, no volvió, y no creo que haya escapado con Emmett, que haya tenido sexo, si, lo creo, pero ¿escapar?... definitivamente no.

-Algo raro está sucediendo en el pueblo, y Aro lo quiere ocultar… Estoy seguro, este hombre trama algo…

-Es un maldito –exclamo Bella furiosa con Aro.

-¿Tus padres que dicen? –pregunto Edward.

-Mis padres están de acuerdo con Aro –comento ella agachando su cabeza.

-¡Isabella! –grito Aro asomándose por la ventana de la iglesia.

-Ve, tus padres se pondrán furiosos si te ven conmigo…

-Sí, es verdad… Pero necesito que me ayudes, Alice y Rose están desaparecidas, algo les paso, estoy segura –exclamo Bella tomándolo de la mano.

-Te ayudare –respondió el besando su mejilla y luego se subió a la patrulla con apuro al ver a Aro acercándose con mala cara.

-¿Qué hablabas con él? –exclamo Aro mirando a Bella.

-No le interesa –respondió ella y Aro se puso furioso.

-No me hables con ese tono niña estúpida –exclamo tomándola del brazo violentamente cuando noto que la patrulla se iba.

-Suéltame degenerado –exclamo ella zafándose.

-¡Quédate quieta! –grito él.

-Señor Vulturi, suelte a Isabella por favor –susurro Caroline.

-Ella estaba hablando con un hombre pecador, toco sus manos y luego beso su mejilla… Es pecado y será castigada por eso… Le diré a tus padres lo que has hecho –amenazo Aro a Bella.

-Por favor –comento Caroline abrazando a Bella.

Aro la miro de forma extraña e ingreso a la iglesia.

-Está loco, es un enfermo –exclamo Bella mirando a Caroline.

-Tienes que calmarte Bella, no puedes hacer estos escándalos… Es obvio que Rose escapo de la comunidad –exclamo la blonda.

-¿Tu estas de su lado? ¿Crees que Rose escapo? ¿Y qué dices de Alice? –grito Bella furiosa con su amiga.

-Quizás Alice se canso de vivir aquí y decidió irse…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? –pregunto la joven Swan sorprendida.

-Bella, creo que estas algo alterada, y si sigues así lograras que Aro te expulse de la comunidad, ¡cálmate! –exclamo Caroline con sinceridad.

-No puedo creer que te pongas en nuestra contra… ¿Cómo puedes creer que Rose y Alice hayan huido?

-Rose es una prostituta, todos lo saben, ni Dios podría perdonar sus pecados… Y Alice vivió quejándose de su padre, todo el tiempo diciendo que debía ser la mujer de la casa, ¡estaba harta! es obvio que escapo… Rose luego de ver que Alice se fugo, tomo valor y escapo también a los brazos de algún muchacho –explico la joven Forbes.

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿Fue Aro quien invento toda esa historia? –pregunto Bella aterrada de los dichos de Caroline.

-Es lo que ha sucedido, ambas escaparon y punto. Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo, porque Aro se podrá furioso. Y tu bien sabes que no deberías hablar con ese muchacho, el policía… Es el mismo que estaba en el lago con su amigo el pervertido.

-Es una buena persona, intenta ayudarnos… Además su amigo "el pervertido" ha desaparecido y vino a hacer preguntas –exclamo Bella.

-¿Lo vez!? Rose se ha ido con ese idiota… Estoy segura –exclamo Caroline.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creer que te pusieras del lado de este imbécil de Aro, es un enfermo ¿no te das cuenta?

-Es es un hombre respetable, solo se siente desbordado, tu y Elena no paran de mentir y de crear miedo entre los habitantes con eso de que Alice y Rose están en algún lado "muertas" o que se yo...

-¿Y si lo están? ¿Y si están muertas? ¿Si alguien las hirió? –preguntó Bella frenética.

-¿Por qué alguien les haría daño?

-Quizás Aro lo hizo…

-¿Por qué Aro les haría daño? Realmente estás loca Bella… estás loca –exclamo Caroline y comenzó a alejarse de ella haciendo señas extrañas con sus manos.

Bella se quedo uno minutos allí parada, estaba confundida, no podía creer como Caroline defendía tanto a Aro.

Camino hasta su casa y luego se sentó en el porche esperando que Elena apareciera.

.

.

.

Elena se dispuso a caminar en el bosque, todavía el sol estaba en su punto máximo y había luz suficiente como para un paseo que la relajara, lejos de su padre.

Él la estaba asfixiando… No la comprendía y escondía cosas, como el paradero de Esme, su madre.

¿Por qué? se pregunto Elena pensando en su madre.

Estaba a punto de llegar al pozo donde yacían los cadáveres de sus dos amigas y Emmett, cuando recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Bella.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo la joven dándose cuenta que había dejado plantada a su amiga.

Un ruido entre los arboles asusto a la joven.

-¿Alice? –preguntó Elena mirando para todos lados.

El crujido de las hojas comenzaron a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Quién está ahí? –exclamo.

El miedo comenzó a invadirla… ¿Estaba a punto de morir?

-Elena –susurro una voz algo distorsionada.

-¿Quién está ahí? –volvió a gritar Elena frenética.

Comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia la comunidad, de golpe tropezó con una roca, con la misma que había tropezado su padre cuando quiso perseguirla.

-Karma –exclamo ella levantándose.

-¿Te ayudo? –pregunto una voz masculina.

Elena levanto su rostro y vio a Damon ofreciéndole una mano.

-Claro –respondió ella tomando su mano y luego se sacudió el vestido que estaba lleno de tierra por la caída.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto mirándola.

-Me asuste… Sentí que alguien estaba en el bosque conmigo –explico la joven.

-¿Alguien? –pregunto él.

-Sentí como un susurro… Alguien susurraba mi nombre, era espeluznante –exclamo Elena nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?

-No, mejor no, me da miedo –comento Elena tomándolo de la mano.

-No creo que alguien se acerque a mí con esto ¿tú qué crees? –pregunto mostrándole un gran cuchillo.

-Igual me da miedo que te suceda algo por mi culpa –explico.

-Que linda –susurro él minándola fijamente.

Elena se sintió algo avergonzada y luego sin razón alguna, paso por su mente Isabella.

-Tengo que irme… Isabella me espera –exclamo Elena alejándose de Damon.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego. Ten cuidado –susurro él.

La joven alzo su mano y lo saludo antes de tomar el camino hacia su casa, el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar noto que la joven no estaba allí, probablemente había esperado mucho y regreso a su casa.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol ya había bajado. Sin importarle eso, Elena camino hasta la casa de Isabella, necesitaba verla y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, no pensaba ir a casa esa noche. Estaba aterrada por lo del bosque y no quería ni verle el rostro a su padre.

-Bella –exclamo Elena tocando la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres? –exclamo Renee abriendo la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar con ella –explico Elena de buena manera, aunque noto que el tono que utilizaba la señora Swan no era del todo amable.

-No puedes, está castigada…

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa –exclamo Renee y luego cerró la puerta.

¡Vieja loca! pensó Elena de la madre de Bella.

Rodeo la casa y camino hasta la parte trasera, tomo una piedra y la lanzo a la ventana de la joven.

-Oye… mi madre me ha castigado por hablar con Edward –susurro Bella asomándose.

-Está loca –exclamo Elena.

-Tengo cosas que decirte, espera allí que voy a bajar –susurro Bella saliendo por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces!? –grito Elena desesperada.

-Shhhhhh –pronuncio Bella con sus labios mirando a Elena.

Se trepo al caño del agua y se deslizo para bajar.

-¿Cómo piensas subir luego? –pregunto Elena.

-No pienso subir –respondió la joven.

-Me escape de mi padre, di una vuelta al bosque y se me paso el tiempo, me olvide que tenía que verte… Lo lamento –susurro Elena.

-Eso ya no importa… Tienes que saber muchas cosas, primero… Aro me vio hablando con Edward y por eso mi madre me ha castigado. Segundo Edward estaba aquí porque desapareció su amigo Emmett –explico.

-¿El pervertido que miraba a Rose? –pregunto Elena.

-Sí, ese pervertido, y desapareció el mismo día que Rose… Tercero, Caroline se volvió una perra manejada por este pueblo y Aro… Cuarto, lo más importante… vi a tu padre discutir con Isobel y luego la golpeo –comento Bella bajando su tono en la última frase.

-¿La golpeo? ¿Por qué? –exclamo Elena atónita.

-Sí, me sorprendió y me asuste mucho… Discutían por algo que Isobel decía… Algo del diablo –explico la joven.

-Ya los había escuchado discutir por ese tema, no comprendo porque lo hacen –susurro Elena.

-Mis padres también han hablado de eso, de una maldición, una profecía o que se yo… Algo raro está pasando –exclamo Bella.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué sucede con este pueblo? Mi padre está desquiciado, mi madre viva, Alice y Rose desaparecieron, el pervertido amigo del policía también… Nuestras familias ocultan algo y para colmo, Aro quiere hacernos pasar por locas.

-Creo que debemos hablar con Caroline, ambas, y convencerla de que nos apoye –comento Bella apresurada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a su casa ahora? Tu madre si se da cuenta que te has ido se podrá furiosa –respondió Elena.

-Me da igual –susurro Bella y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña Forbes.

En el camino, Elena le comento a Isabella sobre el susurro que oyó en el bosque.

-Es escalofriante, ya no sigas –exclamo Bella con los cabellos de punta.

Elena sonrió y dejo de hablar, estaban cerca de la casa de los Forbes, pero para llegar debían cruzar el campo de Aro. Caminaron en silencio intentando pasar desapercibidas, pero un ruido llamo su atención.

Ambas se miraron intrigadas y se acercaron a la casa, de donde provenía el sonido… Asomaron sus rostros por la ventana de la casa del predicador y… quedaron petrificadas al ver esa escena….. Caroline estaba desnuda delante de Aro.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Ellos están…? –pregunto Elena con disgusto.

-Vámonos –exclamo Bella tomando a Elena del brazo.

-¿A dónde? ¿A tu casa? ¿A la mía? Yo no quiero ir a mi casa, mi padre está totalmente loco –susurro Elena con gran rabia.

-A mi casa no pienso volver, ¿Cómo piensas que voy a subir hasta mi ventana?

-Entonces tenemos que buscar donde dormir, no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche… Y menos esperar a que Caroline salga de allí –susurro Elena señalando la casa de Aro.

-Es una maldita traidora –exclamo Isabella furiosa.

-Cuando amanezca la buscaremos y le diremos lo que vimos, tendrá que explicárnoslo –comento Elena y noto que la cabaña del fondo del terreno de Aro tenía las luces encendidas, allí estaba viviendo seguramente Damon.

-Me parece buena idea –respondió la joven.

-Ven –exclamo Elena y arrastro a Bella hacia la cabaña.

-¿Estás loca? Alguien vive allí, seguramente el cuidador de la granja –comento Bella resistiéndose.

-Vive Damon, nos ayudara, estoy segura, es un buen muchacho…

-¿Un buen muchacho? ¿Damon? ¿De qué me he perdido? –pregunto Bella riéndose.

-Solo somos amigos –susurro Elena sonrojada.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, solo amigos Bella –exclamo Elena y siguió camino a la cabaña.

-Iré solo porque me da terror quedarme aquí parada en medio de la oscuridad, pero quédate tranquila que les daré privacidad –respondió Bella riéndose de Elena y su "amorío" con el tal Damon.

Elena la miro con rostro serio y le pidió silencio, estaban punto de llegar a la cabaña.

La joven toco la puerta, mientras su amiga Bella esperaba un poco más lejos.

-Elena –susurro Damon abriendo la puerta.

-¿Puedes darnos asilo por esta noche? Juro que será solo por esta noche –comento Elena avergonzada.

-Claro que si –respondió él dejándola pasar.

-Gracias –comento Bella al ingresar.

Damon asintió y luego les ofreció una taza de té.

-Eres muy amable –susurro Elena tomando el té que Damon había preparado.

Damon la observo fijamente, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y susurro:

-Tengo miedo de corromperte Elena Gilbert…

Ella se sonrojo y luego observo que Isabella ya estaba dormida en el sofá de enfrente.

-Se quedo dormida –exclamo Elena señalando a Bella.

-La llevare a la cama –comento Damon alzándola.

La llevo hasta su habitación, la tapo con una frazada y luego cerró la puerta.

-Listo, duerme como un angelito –exclamo Damon riendo.

-Gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí esta noche… Mi padre está muy extraño y pues, realmente por momentos me da miedo, ni que hablar de la madre de Isabella, está loca –explico Elena.

-¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó Damon acariciando su mejilla.

-Un poco, creo que el té me hizo efecto –comento ella lanzando una carcajada.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama junto a tu amiga, yo dormiré aquí –explico Damon amablemente.

-Gracias –susurro Elena y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltar la taza de té.

Damon corrió su rostro y beso a Elena en los labios.

Mi primer beso, frío y húmedo… Sus labios eran perfectos, sus manos me tomaban de la nuca y me presionaban contra su rostro. Con mis ojos cerrados, podía sentir como su lengua se metía dentro de mi boca, como acariciaba cada rincón de mis labios. Tenía un sabor dulce, como a chocolate… Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y comenzaron a acariciarme hasta llegar a mis piernas, donde levanto la falda de mi vestido blanco. Puso sus manos frías en mi entrepierna y comenzó a frotarme, que delicia. Él era prohibido, esto estaba prohibido, estaba mal, pero me gustaba demasiado, no quería pararlo pensó Elena.

-No quiero obligarte a nada Elena –susurro Damon en su oído.

Ella jadeo de deseo y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Elena? –pregunto Isabella desde la habitación.

-Supongo que despertó y tiene miedo –comento Elena avergonzada por la situación.

-Ve con ella, es tarde, tienes que descansar –susurro Damon dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

-Buenas noches Damon –susurro.

-Buenas noches Elena –respondió él con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Elena ingreso a la habitación y noto que Bella estaba asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la joven a su amiga.

-Desperté y no te vi, me asuste –explico Bella suspirando de alivio al verla.

-Estaba hablando con Damon –comento Elena sonrojada.

-¿Hablando? Claro… Claro –exclamo Bella riendo.

-Solo hablábamos –volvió a replicar Elena mintiendo.

-Si tú dices –respondió Bella mientras Elena se recostaba a su lado.

-A dormir –ordeno Elena y apagaron la luz.

Elena se sentía sumamente segura al lado de Damon, se sentía protegida… Se sentía especial a su lado.

La joven cerró los ojos y se hundió en un profundo sueño.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, un olor llamo su atención, un olor putrefacto. Camino y camino hasta llegar a un pozo de agua, de allí salían moscas y un gran olor a podrido, algo no estaba bien.

La joven se acerco tapándose la nariz y comenzó a notar que algo se asomaba del pozo, algo rojo… Sangre, el pozo derramaba sangre, una espesa sangre oscura y espantosamente olorosa.

Un susurro provenía del pozo, era ¿Alice acaso que susurraba su nombre?

-¡Elena! –exclamo Bella despertándola.

-¿Qué? –respondió Elena alterada mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto con intriga la joven Swan.

-He tenido un sueño horrible, realmente horrible –explico Elena refregándose los ojos.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Había sangre, mucha sangre y era asqueroso… Creo que escuche la voz de Alice, pero no estoy segura, tú me despertaste.

-Hablando de Alice, recuerda que tenemos que enfrentar a Caroline, no voy a quedarme con la boca cerrada, ni loca –exclamo Bella.

-¿Damon está despierto?

-Sí, está trabajando, pero ¿me has escuchado? ¡Tenemos que hablar con Caroline ya! Vístete rápido –ordeno Bella dándole una chaqueta a Elena.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy –susurro Elena poniéndose las botas de granja.

Luego de vestirse salió por la puerta principal donde la esperaba Bella.

-Tienes que distraer a mi madre para que pueda meterme en casa sin que note que hui, se volverá loca sino, ya la conoces –susurro la joven Swan.

-Está bien, la distraeré –aseguro Elena mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Bella.

Al llegar Bella se escondió tras un árbol mientras Elena tocaba la puerta.

-¿Señora Swan? –pregunto Elena luego de tocar tres veces sin respuestas -¿Hola? ¿Señor Swan? –pregunto luego asomándose por la ventana.

-¿Elena? Tu padre estaba desesperado buscándote, están todos reunidos en la iglesia, Caroline no volvió a casa anoche, igual que Isabella –exclamo una vecina.

-¿Caroline no volvió? –pregunto Bella saliendo de su "escondite".

-Isabella, tu madre estaba frenética, esta mañana noto que habías escapado… Ahora está en la iglesia reunida con Aro y los padres de las jóvenes que desaparecieron –explico la mujer.

-Vamos –exclamo Elena tomando a Bella del brazo dirigiéndose a la iglesia.

-Aro le hizo algo anoche, estoy segura, él le hizo algo –susurro Bella furiosa.

-Si anoche la hubiéramos esperado… Quizás no hubiera pasado esto –susurro Elena sintiéndose culpable.

-Soy una tonta, tendría que haber entrado a esa casa y haberla sacado de allí –exclamo Bella culpándose.

-Ambas tendríamos que haber actuado distinto –explico Elena tristemente mientras se acercaban a la iglesia.

-¿Entramos? –pregunto Bella antes de empujar la puerta.

-La profecía se está cumpliendo, el diablo se las ha llevado –exclamo Isobel dentro de la iglesia.

-Shhh… ¡Espera! –susurro Elena tomando a Bella del brazo y apoyo su oído a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían dentro.

-Primero Alice, luego Rosalie, ahora ¿Caroline, Isabella y Elena? El diablo se las ha llevado ¿no se dan cuenta? –exclamo Isobel.

-¡Ya basta Isobel! –exclamo Alaric furioso -¡No es real, la profecía no es real! –grito luego.

-La profecía si es real señor Gilbert, es real, anoche la señorita Forbes vino a mi aterrada por la profecía, su madre, aquí presente le conto la verdad… Vino a mí y me pidió que la salvara, le hice un exorcismo y verifique que el demonio no estaba dentro de ella… Pero supongo que luego, cuando se fue de mi propiedad fue atacada –explico Aro.

-¿Atacada por quien? –pregunto Carlisle, padre de la "desaparecida" Alice.

-Por el diablo –grito Renee, madre de Bella.

-La profecía dice que el diablo vendrá por una de ellas al cumplir los dieciocho años, ¿Por qué las querría ahora, antes de la edad indicada? –pregunto Carlisle.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Elena y Bella estaban aterradas por lo que escuchaban.

-Quizás el diablo decidió que las quería a todas antes de tiempo –exclamo Isobel.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –exclamo Charlie, padre de Isabella.

-¿Qué es lo absurdo señor Swan? –pregunto Aro.

-¿Por qué querría llevarse a todas ellas? Bella no es maligna y nunca lo será –exclamo Charlie.

-Mi hija tampoco será la elegida, y no se la ha levado el diablo, solo escapo por capricho –exclamo Klaus, padre de Rose.

-Tenemos que buscar a las niñas –susurro Alaric.

-Mi hija no ha escapado –exclamo Carlisle sollozando.

-Tu hija era una impura –exclamo Aro furioso.

-¡Mi hija no era impura! –grito Carlisle y pateo las puertas de la iglesia que se abrieron al instante.

-Elena –susurro Alaric corriendo hacia su hija.

-¿Isabella? –pregunto Charlie.

-Estábamos –explico Bella e hizo silencio –Estábamos en el establo durmiendo –mintió luego la joven.

-¿Dónde está Caroline? –exclamo la señora Forbes.

-Anoche Aro abuso de ella y seguramente le hizo algo –exclamo Bella furiosa señalándolo.

-¿Qué?! –exclamo Alaric mirando a la joven con gran asombro -¿Abusaste de ella? –pregunto luego mirando a Aro.

-No, claro que no –respondió Aro con arrogancia.

-Lo vimos por la ventana, Caroline estaba desnuda, totalmente desnuda delante de usted –grito Elena.

-Era un exorcismo, niña idiota –exclamo Aro furioso bajándose del atril.

-Usted es un perverso asqueroso y mentiroso asesino –exclamo Bella señalándolo.

-Si dices una palabra más… serás desterrada –exclamo Aro mirando a Isabella.

-¡Vámonos! –exclamo Charlie tomando a su hija del brazo.

-Digo la verdad… Él daño a Caroline –grito Bella.

-Lo vimos –susurro Elena –Te lo juro padre, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos –prometió la joven a su padre.

-Vamos a casa, no quiero que Aro te destierre –susurro Alaric.

-¿Es una broma, Caroline ha desaparecido y tu quieres que vaya a casa?

-Si, es lo mejor, tengo que protegerte del mal que esta acechando esta comunidad.

-¿El diablo seria ese mal? –pregunto Elena furiosa.

-El diablo vendrá por ti –exclamo Isobel señalándola.

-¡Maldita loca! –grito Elena mirándola.

-Saca a tu hija de este templo o será desterrada… ¡Como su madre! –exclamo Aro mirando a el señor Gilbert –Tendrían que haber muerto la noche que nacieron –susurro luego en voz baja.

Alaric tomo a Elena del brazo y la arrastro hasta su casa.

-Tenemos que buscar a Caroline –exclamo Elena.

-De eso me encargare luego, iré junto a Carlisle, él todavía cree que Alice no huyo y seguramente hará lo posible por encontrarla –explico Alaric.

Elena asintió y entro en la casa un poco más tranquila.

-Dije la verdad, Caroline estaba desnuda frente a Aro, seguro él le hizo daño… Con Isabella estamos seguras –aseguro Elena antes de cruzar la puerta.

Alaric la observó y se quedo pensando… Quizás su hija le decía la verdad, y Aro era el culpable de las desapariciones, además cuando nacieron las seis muchachas esa noche, él quiso matarlas… La obsesión por la profecía podía llevarlo a límites impensados.

.

.

.

Bella estaba en su habitación, obviamente encerrada, su padre estaba en el porche discutiendo con su madre sobre la "profecía" loca que había comentado Aro.

¿El diablo vendría por ella realmente?

La joven realmente tenía miedo, pero no de la "profecía", sino de Aro que tenía todo el perfil de un asesino religioso.

Por la ventana noto que su madre regresaba a la iglesia, y su padre iba tras ella gritándole. Era hora de escapar, debía llamar a Edward, era hora de que la policía interviniera de alguna forma, todas sus amigas habían desaparecido, y no quería ser la próxima.

Salto por la ventana sosteniéndose del caño como la noche anterior, y corrió hasta un teléfono de la ruta, a la salida de la comunidad.

Marco el numero de la policía local y pidió hablar con Edward Masen.

-Señor, tiene una llamada, una tal Isabella –exclamo un policía de menor rango ingresando a la oficina de Edward.

-Pásame la llamada –respondió él.

-Claro señor, ahora mismo, por la línea dos –exclamo el policía señalándole el teléfono.

Edward asintió y marco la línea dos.

-¿Isabella? –pregunto con intriga.

-Estoy desesperada, Edward… necesito tu ayuda. Aquí están todos locos, literalmente locos. Otra de mis amigas ha desaparecido, algo sucede aquí –explico la joven rápidamente y alterada.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila, esta misma noche iré a la comunidad y hablare con quien tenga que hablar para encontrar a tu amiga –exclamo él.

-Gracias… tengo que irme ahora, si mis padre notan que hui van a castigarme de por vida –susurro la joven y corto el teléfono.

Luego corrió a casa y al ingresar se encontró con su padre en la puerta.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunto Charlie.

-Yo solo quería ver a Elena –mintió la joven.

-Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo –ordeno su padre.

Ella camino hasta su habitación y ahí se quedo esperando a que Edward la "salvara" de alguna forma.

De repente un ruido en su ventana la asusto.

-¡Papá! –grito la joven asustada.

-Soy yo Isabella –exclamo su padre fuera de la ventana subido a una escalera.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto ella atónita.

-Pongo barrotes en tu ventana –explico él de mala gana.

Bella bufo y pateo la pared con furia, ahora no podría escapar tan fácilmente cuando Edward llegara.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Charlie termino de instalar los barrotes en la pared alrededor de la ventana, que impidieran que Bella volviera a escapar.

Mientras tanto Bella estaba recostada en la cama escribiendo en su diario. Rápidamente el sueño la invadió y se desmayo casi en menos de un minuto, dejando su diario caer al suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el ruido de unos tacones despertó a Bella.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella abriendo sus ojos, pero no pudo emitir nuevamente una palabra, ya que una almohada estaba dejándola sin respiración.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Ahhhhhh –grito Bella pataleando y empujando a la persona que estaba ahogándola.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y vio a su madre en el suelo con la almohada en sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Estás loca!? –grito Bella intentando respirar normalmente.

-Tendría que haberte matado esa noche, tal como lo hizo Abby con su bebe… Tendrías que haber muerto… Ahora el diablo vendrá por ti –exclamo Renee.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Quisiste matarme! –grito la joven corriendo desesperada para alejarse de su madre que intentaba matarla por una loca razón, la religión y profecías estúpidas.

Corrió hasta toparse con un móvil policial.

Edward pensó Bella y comenzó a buscarlo desesperada.

-¡Edward! –grito la joven al verlo salir de la casa de Aro.

-Este hombre está realmente loco, tenías toda la razón… Desmiente que tus amigas hayan desaparecido, voy a iniciar una investigación, llamare a un contacto que tengo en el FBI, aquí ocultan algo, estoy seguro –explico Edward.

Bella asintió y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? –exclamo él abrazándola.

-Mi madre… Ella quiso… quiso matarme –exclamo Bella llorando desconsoladamente.

-Oh por dios –susurro Edward atónito.

-Allí viene mi padre –exclamo Bella –Por favor necesito irme de aquí, por favor –imploro luego tomando la mano del policía.

-Sube al coche –ordeno él y aceleró dándole la espalda a la comunidad.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Alaric caminaba hacia la cabaña de Carlisle.

Un disparo proveniente de esa cabaña obligo al señor Gilbert a acelerar su paso, corrió hasta la entrada, tiro abajo la puerta y encontró al señor Cullen con un arma en la mano derecha y la mitad del cerebro fuera del cráneo.

-¡Carlsile! –grito Alaric desesperado.

-¿Qué paso? –exclamo Klaus, padre de Rose, que vivía a unos metros de la cabaña.

-Se suicido –susurro Alaric petrificado.

-Oh dios –grito Camille, esposa de Klaus al ver la sangre.

-Ve a buscar a Aro –exclamo Klaus.

-¿Esta muerto? –pregunto ella desesperada.

-Claro que si, se ha volado los sesos –explico Klaus de forma fría.

Su esposa vomito de la impresión y perdió la conciencia.

-¿Camille? –pregunto Klaus tomándola en brazos.

-Ve a buscar a alguien Alaric –ordeno el hombre al señor Gilbert.

Alaric se tomo la cabeza y luego corrió hacia la casa de Charlie Swan para avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar noto que Charlie estaba discutiendo fuertemente con su esposa. Prefirió no intervenir y corrió hacia la posada de Aro, necesitaban encubrir el suicidio de Carlisle antes de que todo el pueblo se enterase y entraran en pánico, culpando a su hija por la profecía y por traer la desgracia a la comunidad.

-Carlisle se suicido –susurro Alaric cuando Aro abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Maldito idiota –exclamo Aro furioso –Debemos ocultar esto, la comunidad no puede soportarlo.

-Lo sé, Klaus esta es la cabaña, Camille se descompuso al ver la sangre –explico Alaric.

-Que nadie más lo sepa, diremos que se fue –ordeno Aro.

.

.

.

Edward aparco el móvil policial en la puerta de su hogar, en plena ciudad y luego le abrió la puerta a Isabella, ofreciéndole su chaqueta.

-Gracias –susurró ella tomándola.

-Vamos adentro, hace frio –exclamo él.

Ella asintió y lo siguió.

Al ingresar, rápidamente Edward intento atender a Bella lo mejor posible.

-¿Quieres un té? –pregunto él tiernamente intentando consolarla.

-Si –respondió ella sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

-Mañana hablare con tu padre, no voy a permitir que tu madre te haga daño –exclamo Edward acariciado la mejilla de la joven.

Bella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eso ha sido hermoso –confesó él sonriéndole.

-Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme –susurro ella sonrojada.

-Oh niña… eres hermosa –exclamo él besándola.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero morir –confeso Bella.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño…

-¿Alguna vez creíste que quien te debía amar sin barreras, quien te crio, tu propia madre podría dañarte? –pregunto Bella atónita recordando a su madre intentando ahogarla.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, tenía ocho años cuando un accidente les quito la vida. Me crio un tío, jefe de policía. Seguí su camino… Y siendo policía he visto lo peor, hay padres que han asesinado a sus hijos porque les molestaba su llanto, una locura. No voy a permitir que tu madre vuelva a ponerte una mano encima, lo juro por mi vida Isabella –prometió él tomando sus manos.

-Eres más de lo que podía esperar –admitió ella –Y tienes razón, hay gente que no tiene lógica… Mi madre es una de ellas y le pelea el primer puesto el padre de Elena, que le mintió con la muerte de su madre, eso es de psicópata enfermo –comento luego.

-¿Le mintió con la muerte de su madre? –pregunto él petrificado y la joven Bella le conto la verdad, toda la verdad, sobre la madre de Elena, su padre, su horrible madrastra, lo que vio de Aro y Caroline, la profecía…

-No creo que esa profecía sea real, es solo un cuento de terror –exclamo él calmando a la joven –Y en cuanto a la madre de tu amiga, si quieres puedo ayudar, quizás pueda buscarla, al parecer va a necesitar a su madre para librarse de ese padre abusivo.

-Eres perfecto Edward –susurro ella sonrojada.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo entregaré en bandeja Isabella –susurro él mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió y se sintió algo intimidada por la situación, termino de beber su té y se hizo la distraída.

-¿Necesitas su nombre para buscarla verdad? –comento ella cambiando de tema, estaba muy avergonzada, Edward era demasiado candente.

-Claro, espera que lo anotare, mañana mismo la buscare en el sistema –respondió tomando un anotador.

-Su nombre es Esme, su apellido de casada Gilbert, y su apellido de soltera no lo sé realmente, pero Elena debe saberlo –comento Bella.

-¿Esme? Conozco una Esme, aquí en esta misma calle hay una mujer que vive hace unos quince años aquí, tiene una florería muy bonita –comento él con inocencia.

-¿Crees que pueda ser ella?

-No creo que su madre viva a tan pocos kilómetros y nunca se haya esforzado por verla, tan solo una vez –expreso Edward.

-Fue desterrada por hacer rituales demoniacos supuestamente –explico la joven.

-Esta Esme que conozco no tiene nada de demoniaca, es la persona más encantadora de todas, asique no creo que sea ella –respondió él riendo.

Bella sonrió vagamente y luego apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro de Edward.

-¿Quieres dormir? –pregunto él.

-Si –respondió ella.

Edward la tomo en brazos muy tiernamente y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-Puedo caminar, gracias –exclamo ella avergonzada.

-Me gustas demasiado –confesó él besándola.

-Y tu a mi –admitió ella.

Edward comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Bella, camino empujándola hacia la cama y se lanzo sobre ella.

-¿Quieres que te toque? –pregunto él acariciándole las piernas.

-Si –jadeó ella de deseo.

Edward le quito el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior, luego se quito la camisa, se desabrocho el cinturón y aflojo sus jeans.

-¿Quieres ser mía Isabella? –pregunto acariciando sus labios.

-¡Si Edward! –gimió ella bajándole los jeans desesperada.

El joven Masen le quito las bragas a Isabella con los dientes, comenzó a besarle cada rincón del cuerpo, tomo un preservativo del cajón de la mesa de luz, se lo coloco y penetro a la adolescente, quitándole su virginidad, lo que la mantenía pura según su religión.

Esa noche fue mágica, hicieron el amor.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Isabella despertó desnuda y muy relajada en la cama de Edward Masen.

Soy feliz, al fin soy feliz pensó la joven al recordar la noche hermosa que había pasado con Edward.

-¿Edward? –pregunto ella bajando las escaleras tan solo con sus bragas.

-Aquí –respondió él tomando las llaves del coche.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A tu comunidad –susurro él seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Parece que alguien denuncio un suicidio –explico.

-Oh por dios… Tengo que acompañarte, necesito saber si es alguna de mis amigas, necesito saberlo –exclamo desesperada.

-Te espero en el coche –respondió él y luego le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Ella sonrió, se quedo atontada unos segundos y luego corrió por su ropa, tenía que saber que había pasado y tenía que saber quien había muerto.

Al llegar a la comunidad, Aro intentaba impedirle el paso a los cuatro móviles policiales que intentaban ingresar.

-Si no se corre del camino lo llevaremos preso señor –exclamo un oficial.

-¡Idiotas! Este no es su territorio –grito Aro furioso.

Una vez que ingresaron, Edward se bajo del coche para buscar a su compañero que había sido notificado del caso.

-Quédate en el coche por ahora –exclamo Edward mirando a Bella.

-Está bien –asintió ella.

Edward se acerco al jefe del caso y le pregunto qué había sucedido.

Isabella noto que la policía rodeaba su establo, el establo donde guardaban los caballos de la comunidad.

¿Por qué rodean el establo? pensó la joven dudosa hasta que vio a su padre llorando desesperado en brazos de Alaric.

-No –exclamo ella temiéndose lo peor.

Salió del coche, corrió hasta el establo y vio a su madre colgada de la viga principal, muerta, sin vida.

-¡Noooooo! –grito la joven tirándose al suelo.

-¡Isabella! –exclamo Edward tomándola en brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba Bella desesperada.

-Ve con tu padre –susurro Edward y la joven corrió a sus brazos.

.

.

.

 _Ese día más tarde_

Elena estaba en casa de los Swan consolando a Bella.

Afuera en el porche estaban Charlie y Edward conversando.

-Me quedare a proteger a Isabella, no me iré de aquí sin llevármela de este pueblo miserable –exclamo Edward.

-Ella no se irá –contesto Charlie.

-Me la llevaré, no se quedara con toda esta gente mentirosa y exageradamente religiosa, ¿creen que una profecía la persigue? ¿Qué el diablo vendrá por ella? ¿Realmente lo creen? –pregunto Edward –No la dejare ni un segundo más con ese maldito de Aro, Bella me conto lo que vio, estaba tocando a su amiga, a Caroline y esa misma noche desapareció ¿no cree que sea raro? no la dejare aquí, no la dejare con ese depravado, le prometí que cuidaría de ella –explico luego.

-¿La amas? –pregunto Charlie.

-Eso creo –respondió él de forma sincera.

-Mi esposa intento matarla, el pueblo entero la juzga por ser una de las seis elegidas, ahora mi esposa murió, se suicido. Ya no me queda nada que me ate aquí, solo mi hija… Odio este lugar tanto como usted, realmente en este momento desearía estar en otro lugar y si ella decide dejar este lugar me iré con ella –explico Charlie.

-Creo que mañana a primera hora debemos irnos, no debe arriesgar la vida de su hija en este lugar… Están todo locos, realmente locos –exclamo Edward y luego ingreso a la casa.

-¡Charlie! –grito Aro furioso acercándose a la casa de los Swan.

-¿Qué quieres Aro? ¿Qué más quieres?

-Tu hija es una maldita prostituta ¿Qué hace ese hombre pecaminoso aquí? ¿Es su "novio"? –pregunto Aro.

-Vete de mi maldita propiedad ahora mismo –grito Charlie.

-No me provoques Charlie o tendré que deshacerme de ti –exclamo Aro.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Aro lo miro fijamente, volteo y comenzó a alejarse sin darle una respuesta.

Mientras tanto Bella luego de llorar pudo contarle a Elena sobre Edward. Que habían hecho el amor, que planeaba involucrar al FBI en los casos de las desapariciones, que iba a protegerla y que se sentía realmente enamorada.

-Todo saldrá bien, todo se descubrirá –susurro Elena tomando la mano de Bella.

-Lo sé, todo cambiará ahora que Edward esta a mi lado –exclamo Bella.

Elena sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¡Elena espera! Edward dijo que había una mujer que vivía en su calle, que tenía una florería en la ciudad, su nombre es Esme… Quizás sea ella, quizás no, necesitaba decírtelo –comento Bella.

-Mañana mismo iré a la ciudad a averiguar, la necesito demasiado, necesito irme de esta comunidad, van a volverme loca, Isobel es la peor madrastra del planeta y mi padre actúa como un completo idiota –explico Elena furiosa.

-Cuídate –exclamó Bella mientras Elena cruzaba la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana –susurro Elena sonriéndole.

Esa noche Edward durmió al lado de Bella, en la misma cama, estaba aterrada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Duerme tranquila, estoy aquí –susurro Edward dándole un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches –contestó ella mostrándole una sonrisa acogedora y se quedo dormida.

 _Durante el transcurso de la noche_

-¿Derramaste agua en la cama? –pregunto Bella despertándose.

Toco con su mano derecha su espalda y noto que había algo, algo húmedo y caliente.

-¿Edward? –pregunto ella sintiendo su cuerpo tieso.

Prendió la vela que se encontraba al lado de la cama y vio el cuerpo de Edward muerto, ella estaba llena de su sangre.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Edward! –grito desesperada al ver su cuerpo apuñalado -¡Papá! –grito luego corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡Papá! –grito nuevamente y vio a su padre tendido en las escaleras con un encapuchado sobre él que lo seguía apuñalando aún muerto -¡Ayuda! –grito y corrió hacia su habitación.

El encapuchado la siguió, ella trabó la puerta con una silla, abrió la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, su padre había colocado los barrotes.

 _Estaba perdida, iba a morir._

El encapuchado tiro la puerta abajo y se abalanzo sobre Bella.

-Ahhhhhhh –grito cuando este le corto la garganta con un gran cuchillo y murió desangrada.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Elena despertó alterada, presentía que algo estaba mal. Bajo las escaleras y busco a su padre, al cual no encontró.

Se vistió adecuadamente y camino hasta la casa de Isabella.

-¿Bella? –pregunto tocando la puerta.

Sin respuestas se dirigió a la iglesia, quizás estaban reunidos allí para planear el funeral de Renee que sería por la noche, cuando la policía entregara el cadáver al cual le habían hecho una autopsia para verificar si había sido un suicidio.

Al llegar encontró a los mayores de la comunidad discutiendo que harían con el cuerpo de Renee.

-Deberíamos enterrarla en nuestro cementerio, eso querría Charlie –exclamo Alaric.

-¿Si eso es lo que quería, porque se fue y se llevo a su hija de aquí? –pregunto Camille furiosa.

-Tendría sus razones –exclamo Alaric.

-¿Bella se ha ido? –pregunto Elena atónita mirando a su padre.

-Si –respondió él tomándola del brazo para salir de la iglesia.

-Ellos no se fueron, algo les pasó… Estoy segura… Bella me lo hubiera dicho, se hubiera despedido –exclamo la joven.

-Quizás Charlie quiso irse y no la dejo despedirse –explico Alaric.

-Eso es estúpido –exclamo Elena con rabia.

-Ten cuidado con las palabras que utilizas jovencita –susurro Isobel de mala manera.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡No eres mi madre! –grito Elena corriendo hacia la casa de Bella.

-Es una caprichosa –exclamo Isobel mirando a su esposo.

-Necesita tiempo para comprender todo, su madre fue desterrada y le mentí todo este tiempo, sus amigas han desaparecido, ahora Bella se fue… Está pasando por mucho –comento Alaric.

-El diablo vendrá por ella ahora –exclamo Isobel.

-¡Deja ya de hablar de esta estúpida profecía! –grito Alaric levantándole la mano a su esposa.

-¿Vas a pegarme? –preguntó ella enfrentándolo.

Él bajo la mano lentamente y se fue caminando hacia el taller, tenía trabajo que hacer, no iba gastar energías en Isobel, no valía la pena.

.

.

.

Elena llego a casa de Bella, intento forzar la puerta, pero estaba trabada.

Fue hasta su casa, tomo un destornillador y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de los Swan, la puerta de la cocina era mucho más débil y quizás podría abrirla.

Mientras intentaba quitar los tornillos de la puerta, noto que en la madera, en el suelo había algo, algo rojo.

¡Sangre!

-Oh por dios, ¡Isabella! –exclamo la joven confirmando sus sospechas. Alguien le había hecho daño, alguien la podría haber asesinado.

¿Acaso seria Edward? pensó Elena temerosa.

La joven tiro el destornillador al suelo y corrió hacia la cabaña de Damon, lo necesitaba, seguro él podría abrir esa puerta.

Al llegar a la cabaña se dio cuenta de que Damon no estaba allí, dio unas vueltas por el campo de Aro, pero tampoco lo encontró, le pareció extraño, pero decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a Edward, de enfrentarlo como si fuese un asesino o de pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Bella. O quizás Bella aun estaba viva y se escondía en su casa.

La joven tomo uno de los caballos del establo y cabalgo hasta la ciudad. Le pregunto a una mujer como podría llegar a la casa de Edward Masen y esta le indico con gusto.

Se bajo del caballo y camino por la calle hasta llegar a la vivienda de Edward. Ato el caballo a un poste de luz y se acerco a tocar timbre.

Insistió unas diez veces, hasta que recordó que Bella le había mencionado un dato sobre su madre, una tal Esme vivía aquí, en esta misma calle y tenía una florería, quizás era su madre que no se había ido tan lejos.

Dejo el caballo atado al poste y camino por la calle hasta encontrar dicha florería.

"Flores Elena" era el nombre del local. Estaba segura, su madre era a dueña.

Ingreso con miedo, temblando camino hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo cortando unas rosas blancas.

-Hola –susurro Elena.

La mujer alzo la vista y se sorprendió.

Petrificada exclamo:

-¡Elena!

-¿Eres tú!? –preguntó Elena intentando no desmayarse.

-Si hija –respondió Esme abrazándola con fuerza.

Ambas lloraron y se quedaron abrazadas durante varios minutos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Tu padre te dijo la verdad? –pregunto Esme.

-Algo así, en realidad lo descubrí… Y alguien me dijo que tu vivías aquí, asique decidí comprobarlo –explico la joven.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte hija mía, nunca quise dejarte, fui obligada, desterrada, si supieras lo que sufrí por tenerte tan lejos… Muchas veces me acercaba al pueblo y te veía corretear por el campo, lo hice hasta que Aro me descubrió y me amenazo de muerte. Tuve que alejarme nuevamente, esperaba que un día ya de grande descubrieras la verdad y vineras a mi –explico Esme tomándola de la mano.

-Te necesito –susurro Elena sollozando.

-Estoy aquí mi niña –respondió Esme.

Se hizo de noche, Esme acompaño a Elena en busca de su caballo y se dirigieron a su casa.

Amarraron el caballo al jardín delantero e ingresaron a la casa.

Elena le conto todo lo que sucedía en el pueblo y su madre la consoló, prometiéndole que iba a sacarla de allí lo antes posible.

A Elena le faltaban tan solo dos días para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho y a partir de ese día podría decidir si quería vivir con su madre.

Iba a poder irse de esa comunidad espantosa.

-Creo que a Isabella le han hecho daño, y creo que ha sido Aro –grito Elena desesperada.

-Yo te protegeré, ese maldito no va a tocarte ni un pelo, lo prometo –susurro Esme abrazándola.

Ambas cenaron juntas y tomadas de la mano, estaban demasiado emocionadas y no podía despegarse.

 _El timbre sonó_

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –exclamo Esme dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado –susurro Elena levantándose de la mesa.

Esme abrió y se encontró con Alaric frente a su puerta.

-Se que Elena esta aquí, lo sospeche, y su caballo esta en tu entrada –grito Alaric empujándola para ingresar.

-¿Papá?

-Nos vamos a casa –grito el señor Gilbert.

-¡No! –respondió Elena resistiéndose.

-No te quedaras aquí con esta mujer, no lo harás….

-Esta mujer es mi madre –grito Elena.

-¡Déjala decidir Alaric! –exclamó Esme.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Alaric empujándola.

-¿Qué haces? –grito Elena viendo como su padre maltrataba a su madre -¡Estás loco!

-Vamos a casa, ahora mismo –ordeno Alaric y Elena hizo caso antes de que su padre matara a Esme a golpes.

-Lo lamento, volveré –susurro Elena mirando a su madre.

.

.

.

En casa, Elena ingreso furiosa y golpeo una silla a patadas.

-Me voy, no voy a dormir con ella aquí, el diablo vendrá a buscarla –exclamó Isobel con una maleta.

-Vete –susurro Elena de mala gana.

-Isobel, tengo demasiado en la cabeza, no hagas esto ahora mismo –exclamo Alaric furioso.

-Adiós –exclamo ella y se fue.

-¿Fuiste a recorrer el bosque con Carlisle como habías prometido? –pregunto Elena al subir las escaleras –¿O también mentiste al decir que buscarías a mis amigas?

-No pude, Carlisle estaba ocupado planeando su salida de la comunidad.

-¿Qué?! –exclamo la joven atónita y se freno en medio de la escalera.

-Se irá, eso dije –aclaro su padre.

-¿Se irá sin buscar a Alice?

-Alice escapo y eso es todo –afirmo Alaric sin creer lo que decía.

-Mentiras y mas mentiras –susurro Elena y corrió a su habitación.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, parecido al anterior, era terrorífico y seguía soñando con ese pozo que derramaba sangre.

Pero esta vez el susurro de la voz pudo identificarlo, era Alice definitivamente, Alice le pedía ayuda.

-Elena ayúdanos –decía la voz proveniente del pozo.

Elena se acerco con miedo, asomo su rostro y vio a sus amigas, Alice, Rose, Caroline y Bella en el fondo desesperadas y asustadas.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Quién fue? ¿Aro lo hizo? –pregunto Elena frenética sin saber cómo sacarlas de allí.

-Ahí viene… ¡Cuidado! –exclamo Rose.

-¿Quién viene? –preguntó Elena y sintió un crujido en las hojas.

Se dio vuelta aterrada y notó una figura negra que se escabullía entre los árboles.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto.

-¡Corre! –grito Bella desde el pozo.

Una figura extraña comenzó a acercarse, Elena asustada comenzó a correr por el bosque que ahora estaba cubierto por una neblina horrible.

-¡Ayuda! –grito la joven desesperada y tropezó con una roca.

-Elena –susurro una voz masculina que no podía distinguir, estaba algo distorsionada, ¿sería Aro?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero despertar! –exclamo Elena dándose cuenta que todo era un sueño.

-Elena, serás mía –susurro la voz nuevamente, pero esta vez más cerca.

-¡No! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Basta! –grito pellizcándose el brazo.

-¡Mía! –exclamo la voz y alguien la tomo por detrás.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grito Elena despertándose.

-¿Elena!? ¿Qué sucede!? –exclamo su padre ingresando a la habitación.

-Un sueño –susurro ella temblando.

Su padre se sentó en el borde de la cama e intento consolarla.

-Déjame tranquila –exclamo Elena echándolo.

Alaric asintió y cerró la puerta.

Elena estaba petrificada, el sueño había sido muy real, se había sentido real.

¿Por qué soñaba con el pozo? ¿Con sus amigas? ¿Con esa misteriosa voz?

Tenía que darse una vuelta por ese pozo, era el pozo donde supuestamente Alice había sacado agua por última vez.

Se puso las botas de lluvia, ya que la noche anterior había estado garuando y corrió hacia el bosque con un cuchillo de cocina en mano. No quería meterse ahí sola y desprotegida, no era tan estúpida después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar noto que un olor putrefacto salía de allí.

¿Qué es ese olor? Es igual que en mi sueño pensó Elena.

Se acerco al pozo y asomo su rostro, pero no podía ver el fondo, era muy profundo y estaba oscuro.

No estaba lleno, el agua ni llegaba a la mitad del pozo ya que la llovizna de anoche no había sido suficiente.

Tomo la cubeta que estaba enganchada en el pozo y la bajo lentamente, iba a sacar algo de agua para ver porque olía tan mal.

Cuando comenzó a subirla, la cubeta estaba a puto de llegar a su rostro y el olor se intensificó, descompuso a Elena dándole arcadas, esta tuvo que alejarse unos segundos para respirar aire fresco y luego volvió para sacar la cubeta de allí, al tomarla noto que estaba rebalsada de sangre.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grito Elena soltando la cubeta desesperada.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Elena comenzó a vomitar al darse cuenta que dentro de la cubeta había un dedo.

-¡Elena! –grito Damon corriendo hacia ella.

-Oh por dios Damon, eso es un dedo –grito Elena secándose la boca.

-Toma –exclamo Damon dándole un pañuelo para que se secara.

-Hay que llamar a la policía –aseguro Elena desesperada -¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía, allí abajo hay un muerto! –exclamo luego caminando hacia la ruta para llamar del teléfono público.

-Elena, ven aquí… ¡Elena! Quédate quieta, estas llena de sangre… Quédate aquí, si alguien te ve así podrían sospechar, yo llamare a la policía –aseguro Damon dejando a Elena escondida entre los árboles.

Luego de unos minutos…

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo vendrán? –exclamo Elena sacudiendo a Damon.

-Ahora mismo –explico él.

Elena suspiro y cayo devastada, ¿Qué tal si ahí dentro estaba Bella? ¿O Alice? ¿Qué hay de Rose? ¿Y la desaparecida Caroline? ¿O acaso todas ellas estaban ahí dentro tal como en su sueño?

La joven comenzó a sentirse nuevamente descompuesta, el olor que provenía del pozo era putrefacto…

-Deberíamos alejarnos un poco, el olor es insoportable –exclamo Damon –Ven a mi cabaña, límpiate un poco y luego esperamos a la policía en la entrada de la comunidad ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Damon tomándola del brazo.

-Claro –susurro ella petrificada por todo lo que acababa de vivir.

Caminaron hasta salir del bosque, luego Damon se quito la camisa y se la presto a Elena que estaba llena de salpicaduras de sangre por culpa de esa cubeta asquerosa y putrefacta.

-Corre –exclamo Damon al ver que Aro caminaba por el campo.

Elena corrió hacia la cabaña e ingreso rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería que Aro la viera, si él era el asesino no iba a dejarla hablar con la policía.

Camino hasta el baño, se quito la camisa y vio su cuerpo lleno de sangre, ¿pero sangre de quien? ¿Acaso era de sus amigas? Tan solo de pensarlo Elena se descomponía y su cuerpo se debilitaba.

-¿Sabes? No creí que fueras tan astuta Elena –exclamo Damon mirándola fijamente.

Ella levanto la mirada y respondió:

-No creo que lo sea, es solo que…. Estoy cansada de las mentiras, quiero saber la verdad… ¡Quiero saber porque pasa todo esto!

-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, estaré a tu lado –susurro él ayudándola a levantarse.

Elena se apoyo en su hombro y comenzó a llorar.

A los pocos minutos se quito el vestido, lo dejo en un cesto y se coloco una camisa de Damon con unos bóxers blancos.

-¿Qué tal me queda? –pregunto ella avergonzada.

-Preciosa –susurro él y tomo su mano –Iré a esperar a la policía, tú quédate aquí, estarás segura –prometió luego.

Ella asintió y se quedo sentada en el sillón.

Al rato sintió un ruido en la entrada. Elena se levanto rápidamente y tomo un cuchillo.

-¿Damon? –pregunto la voz de Aro fuera de la cabaña.

-Que se vaya…. Que se vaya… Por favor Dios, has que se vaya –suplico Elena susurrándole a Dios.

-Necesito que termines el trabajo con las cercas, hoy se escapo una de las cabras –exclamo Aro que ahora parecía furioso –Se que estas dentro, escucho tus pasos…

Maldición pensó Elena con miedo de que Aro abriera la puerta y la viera ahí.

-¡Sal ahora mismo Damon o te despediré! –grito Aro pateando la puerta.

Elena se asusto y grito de un impulso:

-¡Ya váyase!

-¿Elena? –preguntó Aro desconcertado.

-¡Váyase! –volvió a gritarla joven asustada.

-Abre la puerta niña estúpida –grito Aro pateándola.

-Noooo…. ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjeme en paz! –suplico ella.

-¡Abre, maldita! –grito nuevamente el predicador y comenzó a aflojar la puerta.

Elena tomo el cuchillo y lo direcciono hacia la puerta, si Aro ingresaba planeaba matarlo.

La puerta se aflojo más y más, hasta dejar una apertura suficiente para que Aro metiera la mano y quitara el cerrojo.

Abrió la puerta, observo a Elena en paños menores con ropa perteneciente a Damon y susurro:

-Zorra igual que la madre…

-¡Si se acerca lo voy a matar! –grito ella.

-Niña tonta –susurró el riéndose.

-Maldito pervertido –exclamo Elena mientras él avanzaba hacia ella.

-Voy a purificarte tal como lo hice con Caroline –susurro Aro de forma asquerosa y abusadora.

-Nooooo –grito la joven cuando este se abalanzo sobre ella.

Intento clavarle el cuchillo, pero este tenía más fuerza que ella y se lo quito.

-¡Damon! –grito la joven desesperada.

-Shhhhhh –susurro Aro tapándole la boca.

-¡Levante las manos! –exclamo un oficial apuntándole con un arma en la puerta de la cabaña.

Aro se alejo de Elena asustado y levantó las manos.

-Asqueroso infeliz –grito Elena escupiéndolo en la cara.

-Perra –exclamo él y el policía lo redujo.

-Quieto maldito violador ¿quieres saber lo que le pasa a los violadores de niñas en la cárcel? –pregunto el oficial poniéndole a Aro las esposas.

-Ojala mueras –exclamo Aro mirando a Elena fijamente.

-En este momento se encuentra bajo arresto de la policía. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra –exclamo el oficial mientras lo llevaba al patrullero –Tiene derecho a una llamada y a un abogado, en caso que no tenga dinero para contratar uno privado, el estado le suministrara uno gratuito –explico luego y lo encerró en el móvil.

-¡Elena! –grito Alaric corriendo hacia ella.

-Odio este lugar, odio este pueblo –exclamo ella sollozando.

-Acompáñeme señorita –susurro un oficial tomándola del brazo.

-¿A dónde la llevan?

-Le tomaremos declaración, aparecieron unos cuantos cadáveres en el pozo del bosque y el señor Vulturi intento abusar de ella –explico el hombre.

-¿Cadáveres? –preguntó Alaric atónito -¿Aro intento abusar de ti? –exclamo luego con lagrimas en sus ojos observando la ropa de Elena toda rasgada.

-Iré a verte –grito Damon mientras Elena se subía al coche del oficial.

Elena asintió y comenzó a llorar.

El viaje a la ciudad, fue el viaje más largo de su vida, recién caía en la cuenta que a las doce en punto seria su cumpleaños. Cumpliría dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad, y su vida era un completo desastre.

Mi vida apesta pensó Elena antes de bajar del patrullero.

La dejaron en una habitación junto a una oficial femenina y una enfermera que la reviso, por si tenía heridas al intentar defenderse de Aro.

La oficial le hizo un par de preguntas y ella las respondió con total sinceridad.

A los pocos minutos el oficial que había arrestado a Aro ingreso en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Aro? –preguntó Elena temerosa.

-Preso, donde debe estar ese maldito patán –exclamo el oficial con furia.

-¿Mis amigas están muertas? –pregunto Elena con miedo de oír la respuesta.

-Encontramos tres masculinos y cuatro femeninos. Uno de nuestros oficiales reconoció a Edward Masen, jefe de la seccional veintisiete. Las cuatro femeninas rondan los dieciséis años y los veinte. Otro de los masculinos es u nombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Y el ultimo es un joven de nuestra comunidad, Emmett, estaba desaparecido, al parecer siempre estuvo muerto y enterrado es ese pozo.

-Las jóvenes deben ser Rose, Alice, Caroline y Bella… Mis amigas… Y estoy segura de que Aro las asesino y asesino a las otras personas –exclamó Elena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mantendremos a Aro Vulturi encerrado hasta tomar declaración de todo ese maldito pueblo –exclamo la oficial femenina.

-Tu madre ha venido a verte, la dejaremos pasar, supongo que necesitas un abrazo familiar en este momento –susurro el policía.

-Si –respondió Elena y corrió a los brazos de su madre cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Oh Elena –susurró Esme abrazando a su hija.

-Aro intento violarme –exclamó Elena llorando en brazos de su madre –Bella, Alice, Rose y Caroline están muertas, Aro las asesino –susurro luego.

-No fue Aro –susurro Esme.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto la joven atónita –¿Tu sabes quién ha sido?

-Yo –respondió Esme fríamente.

-¿Tu qué? –preguntó Elena petrificada.

-Yo las mate…

-¿Qué?!

-Para que tú seas la elegida mi niña… Ahora solo tú puedes ser la elegida, tú eres la única y la más fuerte que obtendrá ese privilegio, ese poder. Tu, mi hija –exclamó Esme.

-¡Estás loca! No existe tal poder –grito Elena furiosa.

-El diablo vendrá por ti a las doce en punto cuando cumplas los dieciocho años y te convertirás en su mano derecha… Serás la elegida –exclamó Esme ansiosa.

-Es mentira –susurro Elena –La profecía no existe…

-Es real mi niña, muy real, él vendrá por ti cuando el reloj marque las 00:00 horas –explico Esme.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!

-Elena, mi niña… Todos estos años hice lo posible para que seas la elegida, pero nunca fuiste la más inteligente, ni la más fuerte, ni la pecadora de entre tus amigas. Alice era inteligente, Isabella la fuerte, Rosalie la pecadora y Caroline era una extrema católica con miedo de ser la elegida… Por eso fue con Aro, quería ser purificada, supo la verdad y le pidió al "predicador" un exorcismo, aunque lo que él le dio fue otra cosa… Sexo –explico Esme.

Elena estaba petrificada, no podía creer que su madre había asesinado a sus amigas por un mito, una profecía estúpida.

-La primera fue Alice, tan frágil físicamente, fue fácil deshacerme de ella… Luego Rose y su "amante" Emmett, fue un poco más difícil, pero lo logre. Luego Caroline, cuando salió de la cabaña, llorando desesperada por lo que le había hecho Aro supe que era mi oportunidad, todos sospecharía de él.

Después fije mi objetivo en Isabella, pero la escurridiza se escapaba demasiado. Renee casi me hace el favor matándola, pero no pudo. Y la culpa no la dejo vivir para terminar el trabajo. Espere el momento indicado, primero asesine al policía, le quite el arma, luego a Charlie y por ultimo le corte la garganta a la joven Bella.

-Eres una persona despreciable –exclamo Elena aterrada.

-Anoche me saque las ganas y asesine a la tonta de Isobel, cuando huyo de la casa y abandonó a tu padre, supe que podría deshacerme de ella sin que nadie lo notara… Camino a la iglesia la tome por detrás y la asfixie con una bolsa. Luego la deje en el taller de tu padre, espero que lo culpen por su muerte ¿no es un buen plan? –pregunto Esme sádicamente.

-Estás loca –susurró Elena alejándose de ella con miedo.

-Falta tan poco Elena, tan poco –susurró Esme mirando el reloj.

 **23:46 hs.**

-Eres una asesina –susurro Elena con lagrimas en sus ojos –Mi madre es una asesina…

-Todo lo hice por ti mi niña, serás la más poderosa mortal de todas, el diablo te dará poderes inexplicables, te dará una vida eterna llena de lujos, de maldad, de oscuridad –comento Esme.

-Eres una enferma –exclamo Elena con odio y observo el reloj, temía que la profecía fuera real, ahora estaba aterrada, comenzaba creer.

 **23:48 hs.**

La manija de la puerta se giro, e ingreso Damon a la habitación.

-¡Damon! –exclamo Elena lanzándose a sus brazos, estaba aterrada de su madre.

-Los dejo solos –susurro Esme retirándose.

-Está loca, es la asesina, no Aro, es ella, ella lo hizo –exclamo Elena nerviosa y temblorosa.

-Tranquila, tranquila –susurro Damon tomándola de ambos brazos.

 **23:53 hs.** _Marcaban el reloj_

-El diablo vendrá por mí, creo en la profecía, tengo miedo –susurro Elena abrazando a Damon –No quiero ser la elegida, no quiero…

-No temas Elena, nada pasara, estarás bien, cuidare de ti –respondió Damon.

-No podrás, el diablo vendrá por mi y no podre renunciar a mi legado, no podre… Por culpa de mi madre… Ella me arruino –exclamo Elena mirando nuevamente el reloj.

 **23:56 hs.**

-Estaré aquí para cuidar de ti, no tema –exclamo Damon nuevamente y la abrazo.

Elena se quedo abrazada a Damon unos minutos y luego observo nuevamente el reloj, estaba aterrada.

 **23:59 hs.**

¿Un minuto y se convertiría en la elegida?

-¿Y si no es real? –pregunto Elena.

-Estaré aquí –confesó Damon.

Elena cerró los ojos y el reloj marco **00:00 hs.**

-Estaba esperándote mi princesa de las tinieblas –susurro la voz de Damon de forma frívola y oscura, él era "El Diablo".

Elena abrió sus ojos y se tornaron rojos sangre, era "La Elegida".


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Elena camino descalza, con la camisa rasgada de Damon hasta la celda de Aro, tomo los barrotes y los abrió con una fuerza infernal.

Aro estaba petrificado.

-La elegida –susurro temblando.

Elena fijo sus ojos rojos en Aro, inclino su rostro, camino hacia él y le arranco la cabeza de un tirón.

Sintió la voz de su madre en el pasillo.

Camino hasta ella, la miro con frialdad y siguió de largo como si no le importase nada.

-Hija mía, eres la elegida, lo sabia –exclamo Esme con perversión.

Elena se dirigió a la salida, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro y salió caminando a la luz de la luna. Detrás de ella corrió su madre la cual quedo atrapada dentro de la estación de policías.

-¡Elena! –grito su madre al ver una gran llamarada que se dirigía hacia ella.

Elena giro su rostro observo el fuego que ella había provocado con su propia mente y sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, la estación de policías estaba hecha pedazos, ardía en llamas y Esme se quemaba entre los escombros. Los oficiales intentaban apagar el fuego con pequeños extinguidores, pero era casi imposible hacerlo.

Elena lentamente se dirigió a la comunidad, tomo la ruta y caminó descalza hasta la puerta de ingreso, con sus pies descalzos piso la tierra húmeda, mientras el pueblo se cubría con una leve neblina aterradora.

La joven, ahora sin una pizca de humanidad, ingreso a su casa, tomo a su padre del cuello y lo partió sin piedad.

Lo único que pudo susurrar su padre antes de morir fue su nombre, "Elena".

Luego se dirigió a la iglesia donde muchos de los integrantes estaban rezando por la liberación de Aro.

-Buenas noches –susurró Elena fríamente abriendo las puertas de la iglesia.

Los habitantes voltearon y entraron en pánico, Elena estaba llena de sangre y sus ojos demostraban cuan demoniaca era ahora.

-¡Es la elegida! –exclamo Klaus señalándola.

Elena lo miro fijamente, se lanzo sobre él y le quito el corazón.

Camille su esposa se quedo petrificada, esperando una muerte segura, Elena camino hacia ella, la tomo de los brazos y la lanzo hacia el altar, impactándola sobre la imagen de Jesús crucificado.

Luego formo una llamarada entre sus manos y la lanzo hacia la multitud.

El fuego se propago rápidamente y todos ardieron.

Elena salió caminando de la iglesia y se dispuso a prender fuego cada cabaña de la comunidad de Hobart Bay, hasta asesinar a todos.

A los pocos minutos, todos los habitantes habían muerto.

"La Elegida" camino hacia la salida de Hobart Bay y se encontró con Damon, su amo, al que debía servirle por el resto de su eternidad, lo tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron al pasar a través de una espesa neblina que los borro completamente del mapa.

 **Fin**


	12. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

Quería agradecerles de todo corazón a mis _lectores/lectoras_ por impulsarme a seguir escribiendo.

Pueden dejar su Review, enviar un mensaje privado o comentarme vía facebook con preguntas o consultas que quieran hacer sobre este fiction. Las responderé todas en la siguiente publicación. Explicando algunos cabos sueltos y pasados de los personajes principales.

Vía facebook pueden utilizar el hashtag #LaElegida

 _Gracias por seguirme._

Xoxo _-AdmiRo_


	13. Consultas

**Consultas de "La Elegida"**

 _¿Por qué Esme (madre de Elena) se convirtió en una asesina?_

Esme nació y creció en Hobart Bay, Alaska, fue criada por una madre hiper-católica y un padre despreocupado y alcohólico.

Durante el periodo escolar, conoció a su futuro esposo, Alaric Gilbert.

Se enamoro perdidamente de él, sabía que la iba a sacar del ambiente horrible en el que vivía y por fin iba a ser feliz.

Al cumplir los dieciséis su padre murió de un coma alcohólico que fue cubierto por la comunidad. Un año más tarde Esme se caso con Alaric intentando huir de los brazos de su madre que la absorbía.

Al cumplir los veintidós quedo embarazada. Su madre le dijo que tenía un presentimiento horrible con ese embarazo.

En ese momento Aro ya era el nuevo predicador de la comunidad y consoló a la madre de Esme que aseguraba que ese embarazo era producto del diablo.

Al mismo tiempo quedaron embarazadas otras cinco mujeres.

Aro, presentía que la profecía que acechaba a la comunidad iba a cumplirse.

La madre de Esme intento interrumpir el embarazo empujando a su hija por las escaleras. Al poco tiempo Clarissa, madre de Esme, murió envenenada.

Esme se había deshecho de ella. Fue su primer asesinato.

La noche del parto, las seis mujeres tuvieron seis niñas y la profecía se convirtió en algo real.

Una de ellas, Abby asesino a su bebe para evitar que el diablo se la llevara.

Esme desde ese día vivió con miedo. Aro la amenazaba todos los días con asesinar a su bebe. Alaric intentaba protegerla, pero las insistencias de Aro contra Esme la volvieron loca.

La joven madre rezo días, semanas y meses por una ayuda. Necesitaba que Dios la ayudara y que sacara a Aro del camino. No quería entregar a su hija a una muerte segura en manos de ese psicópata.

Pero Dios no la ayudo y Aro siguió acosándola para que matara a su bebe, igual que a las otras cuatro mujeres que quedaban vivas.

Carlisle, padre de Alice, se quedo viudo al poco tiempo, su esposa por culpa del hostigamiento de Aro, se suicido.

Quedaron solo tres mujeres con vida, Renee, Camille y Elizabeth (más Esme).

Esme con el tiempo descubrió que si le pedía ayuda al diablo, este la escuchaba y cumplía sus pedidos. Comenzó a dejar de lado a Dios y se volvió Satánica.

Alaric noto que su esposa estaba extraña, una noche la siguió al bosque y vio que realizaba rituales satánicos de magia negra. Asustado le pidió que dejara esas cosas, pero ella no hizo caso.

Aro y el pueblo al poco tiempo la descubrió y decidieron echarla de la comunidad.

Cuando Elena era tan solo una niña, Esme se fue del pueblo y juro que iba a hacer lo posible para que su hija fuera la elegida y cobrara venganza por todo lo que ella había pasado en esa espantosa comunidad.

Alaric le mintió a su niña explicándole que su madre ahora se encontraba junto a Dios, y la crio solo, hasta que la niña cumplió doce años. Luego le pidió matrimonio a la joven Isobel, una católica predicadora de la comunidad.

El señor Gilbert odiaba a su esposa por haber elegido al diablo en vez de a su familia, por eso la dejo ir tan fácilmente.

Esme durante todos esos años vivió en la ciudad cercana a la comunidad y creó una vida perfecta a su alrededor. Pero en su intimidad seguía invocando al diablo y creando un plan para que su hija fuera la elegida.

Cuando el tiempo estaba por cumplirse, Esme decidió deshacerse de las otras cuatro jóvenes de la profecía para dejarle el camino abierto a Elena.

Entre medio del plan tuvo que deshacerse de mas personas que la estorbaban, no tenia piedad, se había convertido en una mujer oscura y sin compasión. Se había convertido en una asesina serial.

 _¿Por qué Alaric se caso con Isobel?_

Isobel era la típica católica de Hobart Bay, amaba a su predicador Aro y creía todo lo que salía de entre sus labios.

Alaric intento buscar una madre apta para Elena, pero nadie lo aceptaba por el hecho de la "profecía". Una noche, en la iglesia Alaric conoció a Isobel y se sintió verdaderamente atraído.

La joven de treinta y tantos conocía los rumores que corrían a su alrededor, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

Durante toda la infancia-adolescencia de Elena, Isobel ocupo el rol de "madrastra malvada". Nunca fue comprensiva con ella, ni permisiva. Siempre la trato como si fuera el diablo mismo. La odiaba. Y creía en la profecía que predicaba Aro. Pero amaba demasiado a Alaric y no quería dejarlo por culpa de Elena "la niña maldita".

Elena odiaba de igual forma a Isobel, sabía que no era querida. Toda su vida sufrió la "muerte" de Esme, su verdadera madre.

 _¿Por qué Carlisle decidió suicidarse?_

Carlisle creyó que Alice había sido llevada al inframundo junto al diablo, no pudo soportarlo, tomo su arma y se disparo.

 _¿Por qué Renee quiso matar a Bella, su hija?_

Renee decidió matar a Bella esa noche porque estaba segura de que el diablo vendría por ella. Asustada porque su hija se convirtiese en un monstruo decidió matarla.

Puso la almohada sobre el rostro de su hija e intento ahogarla, los gritos ahogados de Bella aflojaron a Renee.

Bella empujo a su madre y se gritaron durante unos segundos. Esa noche la joven Swan escapo y desapareció (se encontraba con Edward en la ciudad). Renee discutió con Charlie, y este le grito "asesina", antes de que tomara la decisión de suicidarse.

Había intentado matar a su hija, nunca iba a perdonárselo. Quería estar muerta.

 _¿Por qué los padres de Rose no estaban tan preocupados por su desaparición?_

Rosalie era bastante rebelde, siempre lo había sido, y ya había escapado de más pequeña un par de veces para ir a la ciudad a ver muchachos. Sus padres estaban hartos de ese comportamiento y creían que Rose había huido con un muchacho de ciudad y que cuando estuviera cansada volvería a casa con la cabeza gacha.

 _¿Por qué Aro contrato a un desconocido para trabajar en su campo?_

Damon, el diablo personificado, llego a Hobart Bay y supo distinguir la debilidad de cada individuo. Rápidamente identifico que Aro era un hombre lleno de avaricia. Se acerco a él con la intención de trabajar gratuitamente y con intenciones de cambiar. Explico que estaba cansado de la ciudad y que quería vivir en una comunidad católica.

Aro solo se intereso por el trabajo gratuito de Damon y lo dejo vivir en la pequeña cabaña del campo para que trabajara sus cultivos.

 _¿Por qué Isabella confiaba tanto en Edward?_

La realidad es que Edward Masen, el joven que la salvo en el lago y luego la ayudo como policía, llego en el momento justo. Bella siempre fue aplicada y para nada rebelde, pero en el último tiempo estaba harta de su vida en la comunidad.

Ella se enamoro de él, como él de ella. Una joven de pueblo, con poco contacto con muchachos de su edad, virgen y sin experiencia, se encontró con un hombre deslumbrante que le dio atención, la trato con amabilidad y quería protegerla. Imposible no enamorarse ¿verdad?

Después de todo lo que sucedía en Hobart Bay, Isabella estaba aterrada, y el único que le daba seguridad era Edward. Para algunos puede ser demasiado pronto hablar de amor, ya que solo se conocieron un mes, pero lo fue, fue amor.

 _¿Elena sintió algo al asesinar a toda la comunidad?_

Si, Elena solo sentía odio y una terrible sed de venganza contra toda la comunidad. Ya no era una débil humana, ahora se había convertido en "la elegida" del diablo y estaba llena de oscuridad.

 _¿Damon sentía amor por Elena?_

Damon es el diablo, y no tiene sentimientos. Pero si tomamos en cuenta que usurpo un cuerpo humano, con corazón y conciencia, podríamos decir que Damon se enamoro de Elena y de su inocencia.

 _¿Quién hubiera sido "La Elegida" si ninguna de las seis hubiese muerto?_

La elegida hubiera sido Bella, era la más inteligente, astuta y fuerte de las seis. Primero Abby termino con la vida de Bonnie, luego Esme asesino a cuatro restantes, y por ultimo quedo Elena, la única opción disponible para ser la Elegida.

 _¿Por qué Elena no revivió a sus amigas luego de convertirse?_

Elena perdió toda humanidad al convertirse en la mano derecha del diablo. No podía sentir nada más que odio, por eso no intento revivir a sus amigas.

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella hubiese llegado a ser "La Elegida"?_

Probablemente hubiera terminado con la vida de todos los de la comunidad, igual que lo hizo Elena.

Si Edward hubiera querido ayudarla, hubiera muerto en el intento, ya que ella habría perdido toda humanidad y sentimientos de amor que pudiera sentir hacia él.

 _¿Por qué Caroline acudió a Aro para un exorcismo?_

La madre de Caroline, le conto sobre la profecía, tuvo que decírselo, no aguantaba la presión de mentirle a su hija. La joven católica extrema, asustada porque el diablo viniese por ella, recurrió a quien creía que podía salvarla, el predicador Aro.

Pero lamentablemente Aro se aprovecho de ella y la violo. Asustada y avergonzada corrió hacia su casa, pero antes de que llegara, Esme la asesino.

 _¿Por qué Aro actuaba como un asesino si no era el "malo"?_

Aro era malvado y aunque no cometió esos crímenes, no quita que no sea un hombre desagradablemente malo. Violo a Caroline, e intento matar a las seis bebas al nacer. Luego durante los años torturo a las madres de las cinco niñas para que mataran a sus bebas "demoniacas". Una de ellas se suicido por su culpa. Otra fue exiliada y los demás integrantes de la comunidad eran manejados por él a su gusto.

Era una mala persona que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. No era el asesino, pero eso no quita que realmente hubiese maldad dentro de él. Siempre quiso que las cinco jóvenes muriesen, aunque no le dio el pellejo para matarlas, siempre quiso lo peor para ellas.

Cuando llegaba el final de "La Elegida" Aro intento violar y luego matar a Elena, pensaba hacerlo, pero la policía lo detuvo.

 _¿A dónde fueron Elena y Damon luego de ser "tragados" por una especie de neblina?_

No estoy segura, pero creo que al inframundo.

¿ _Cómo se conocieron Edward y Emmett?_

Crecieron juntos en la ciudad, compartieron su infancia y adolescencia. Luego al convertirse en "adultos" se distanciaron, pero nunca dejaron de visitar el lago donde solían jugar de niños. El lago donde conocen a las cinco jóvenes de la profecía, donde Edward salva a Bella y Emmett se encapricha con Rose.

 _¿Alaric creía en la profecía?_

Alaric, padre de Elena, no creía en la profecía, creía que eran inventos de Aro para asustar a los habitantes de la comunidad.

 _¿Por qué Esme asesinó a Isobel?_

Esme odiaba a Isobel, por haberse casado con su ex esposo, por maltratar a Elena y marginarla como si fuera un "bicho raro".

 _¿Cómo ingreso Esme a la casa de los Swan y luego los masacro?_

Esme toco a la puerta de Charlie, este le abrió y la reconoció.

Ella lo convenció de que debían derrocar a Aro, que estaba loco y que quería dañar a sus hijas. Charlie le creyó y la dejo entrar a la casa, ofreciéndole un té. Esme se encapucho, subió las escaleras y se aseguro de matar primero a Edward, el policía. Luego le quito el arma y se dirigió a matar a Charlie que subía por las escaleras. Bella sintió la sangre de Edward en la cama, lo vio muerto y quiso escapar. Esme la intercepto rápidamente y le corto la garganta.

 _¿El fiction tendrá continuación?_

No, ha terminado en el epílogo. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, realmente ha sido una de mis mejores creaciones y no quisiera arruinarla agregando algo que no tenga sentido o que no siga la línea del relato. Para mí la historia termino cuando Elena asesino a todos y se fue junto a Damon, el diablo.

 _Gracias por enviar sus consultas._

 _Fue un placer escribir esta historia y compartirla con ustedes._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_ **-AdmiRo**


End file.
